Granddaughter of Tartarus and daughter of Hades
by Crazypony4
Summary: This is a story about Nico Di Angelo Half sister Isabella Rose. It is about her backstory and her life as a demigod. Also she is a daughter of Hades, but she is a granddaughter of Tartarus. Warning: contains bullying. It might be too depressing. So if you want to read that's fine. Read at your own risk I don't Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does
1. Author Notes

Notes

This is my first fan-fiction and I come with this idea from my dreams.

So I hope you can enjoy it. I do accept criticism and feedback.

So you can review this story and I can make the story better.

Also, I will be updating on the weekends or I might take longer.

There is going to be some Percabeth and the rest of the seven

(Piper, Frank, and Jason), students from school, demigods from camp-half blood are minor characters in this story.

Thank you!

P.S: there is no Solangelo because I can't come up with one about them.

Sorry, but there is some friendship between the two though.


	2. Isabella's Backstory

Isabella's Back-story

**Isabella POV**  
Hi I'm Isabella Rose the daughter of underworld and the granddaughter of Tartarus.I am currently 15 years old and in Western high school for my sophomore year.  
You must be wondering why I am the granddaughter of Tartarus. Well it all started with my grandma. Well here's my back-story  
**Back-story **  
* Flashback *  
_my grandmother meet my grandfather in a Panic at the Disco concert. ( I know my grandpa was a evil person and it is the home for monsters but he was a cool person for my grandma.) Tartarus or Tart spilled juice on my grandma skull shirt. "Oops"my grandpa said, "I'll clean it up for you" " No ,it's fine I am you use to it, but thank you for asking" said my grandma. " Ok" said Grandpa, "There is something I would like to ask you, what is your name?" "My name is Emma Rose" said Emma, "What's yours" "My name is Tartarus the ruler of my domain, but you can call me Tart Styx" _  
_* End Flashback *_  
_* Flashback *_  
that's how my grandmother and grandfather met.  
They got on a few dates to get know each other, until Tart proposed to Emma and start a family of two daughters. Oh, I forget to mention that my grandma is clear sighted mortal. She had a demigod daughter named Selena and a mortal daughter named Angel.(which is my mother) My grandpa abandoned my grandma to raise her two daughters on her own. My mother Elena and her sister Selena had a bad childhood because they were bullied by school bullies every time they go to school. But then something bad happened to my aunt she got killed by a monster and my grandmother died from heart cancer. My mother was very sad that she lost her mother and sister, so she worked hard to make them proud by going to college to get her bachelor's degree. You see my mother was kind of a trouble maker but, she gets B's and C's or A's at school. Until she met a guy named Steven little in college. He loved my mother, but my mom didn't love him because he only loved my mom for her beauty and they just met. So, he decided to force my mother to love him by making out with him, until he got her pregnant with a girl named Stella Rose. (she is my half sister and my best friend) Also, Steven abandoned my mother to raise the baby by herself because the baby wasn't his. Of course my mother hated him and hoped he would be punished for leaving her alone with a baby to raise herself, but she loved Stella very much and raising her well. By the time Stella was 2 years old, she became bullied by her classmates because she was a freak (which she wasn't, she the best sister/ friend a girl can ask for) and other mean names. Until my mother met a monster who transformed into a mortal named fell in love with her for her beauty again and make out with my mother to give her a boy named Mark Rose (he is my half brother who is a monster and best friend) My mother got mad again because she let another stranger make out with her and got her pregnant with a baby boy. Still, she took care of her son Mark and her daughter Stella while balancing school work and her job. By the time mark was 2 years old and Stella was 4 years old they were still bullied by their classmates, but they didn't let the bullying get to them because mom said to always be positive and forgive them because their lives might miserable than ours. My mother worked in the mines because she loved the underground. (Once she even took us to Tartarus and we got out with the doors of death. I saw two people there, they are teenagers who looked like a couple, the boy had sea-green eyes and the girl had grey eyes. I saw my grandfather in his full form and he was really evil and about to kill those teenagers. We went to Tartarus when I was 14 years old, Mark was 15 years old, and Stella was 17 years old ) She meet my father Hades in the mines and they both feel in love with each other the moment their eyes met. They went on a few dates talking and laughing about everything. My Mother brings joy to his heart and loved him for the way he is. My father brings joy to her heart and loved her for the way she is. Together they have a baby girl named Isabella Rose. (That's me the demigod) But, my father warned us that his brothers are going to kill the Rose Family and ask my mother to take the children and come with him to the underworld so, we can be safe there. My mother politely refused saying she wants her children to have a normal childhood. My father understands and said very well and told my mother that soon I will have to go to camp called Camp Half-Blood. ( I was one years old at that time and I thought he meant a summer camp) Then he left with a trace. My mother sent me to a pre-k and I was bullied all the time by my teachers isolating me from their students because I was doing freaky things like seeing ghosts and shocking people when I go to the shadows. What! I love the shadows and the dark it makes me feel warm inside. Also I meet a ghost friend named Jenna; she died from a car crash when she was 10 years old. I felt very bad for her though because she was a good person and she had the potential to get a good life but it was ruined. Oh right back to the story, Sorry! I have ADHD and dyslexia, so I can't read English that well. Wait what I was saying, oh yeah! I'm telling you guys about my back-story. So, anyways even if i was bullied and I always listen to songs that help me like You think you know me Elizabeth Gilles  
And Hypocrite by Skye Sweet am

Everything was great even though my family and I were bullied by everyone at school and work. Also, my half siblings told me about father and the Greek and Roman mythologies. They told me that I was a special person which was weird because I was told at school that I am a freak, loser, ugly, and burden to everyone including my family. I cut myself all the time during school because It makes me feel good.  
**End Back story**  
**A/n : Now for the beginning of the story.**  
I was happy with my family all the time. I wished I can be with them forever. But, this when things go downhill. I went to 10th grade on my 15th birthday (my family had to stay at home because my sister and brother were sick.) But then again i am going to be pummeled by the bullies. I wanted to not be bothered today but Alex and her buddies were already waiting for me.  
" Well, Well if it isn't the freak of high school welcome I hoped you get ready to run or stay here so I can destroy your life over and over again until I get bored right girls" Alex Said  
Uh why does she always have to get in my way. I want to slap her but i can't because One, she is going to tell the principal that will make the whole school humiliate me and Two, i will be forced to go in the middle of the school hallway and have the I'm so stupid on my forehead. So it's either just get beaten or be humiliated. I choose being beaten to get this over with.  
"Yes" the girls said  
" okay I choose to stay here so that I be beaten up by you queen bees" I said  
" oh well I guess since you want it let's do it shall we" Alex Said  
the girls beat me up and left me on the floor while laughing. I don't care about them because they are heartless creatures who care about themselves. Ooh how I want to make them suffer from what they keep on doing to for all these years. I picked myself up and entered Western high school. The place that is more like a world where I'm laughing stock for being me. Oh well the good thing about it is there is a place i like to go where I can chat with Jenna where no one has found out yet. Since the school said to my mother that I should be isolated from everyone but I can be punished for doing freakish things. My mother wanted to protest but she agreed because she was afraid of them. She took me to Western elementary school because it was the school that has elementary, middle, and high school  
where we lived at this area. I have to go this school for the rest of my life. They tried to fail me so many times by making me have no confidence in myself but I keep on working hard for my family and Jenna as well. I still have no confidence because they broke me since I was in pre-K. They made me into a depressed person who is pessimistic but I am not that depressed because my family is the ones that give me hope. I went to school hallway and I saw this sixteen year old kid wearing black clothes all over like me , so I went up to him.  
" Hi" I said to him  
"Hi" he says back  
"I'm Isabella the freak, what's yours" I said totally being pessimistic because hello! Everyone at this school call me a freak all the time.  
"I'm Nico DI Angelo, the new kid for 11th grade. Why did you call yourself a freak" he said  
I want to tell him that I am a freak because I am demigod that can see ghosts but, told him this instead  
"I'm a freak because everyone at school call me one and I do freakish things like seeing ghosts and talking to them, and going to graveyards because I feel like I feel like an outsider in the human world and the dead respects me. Also, I prefer the dead than the living."  
I expected him to say you are a freak or you like talking to ghosts. That's weird or something like that but he was neither surprised nor shocked.  
"Listen to me; I understand what is like to feel like you're an outcast and to prefer the dead than the living. Also, you are not a freak, you have a gift OK. You didn't tell me your last name" he said look like he was ready to walk away from me. So I told him  
"My last name is Rose, Isabella Rose the freak of High School and a loser but it was nice to meet you though."  
"It was nice to meet you too, but I have to go to class. See you soon." He said and he walked to class.  
He seems kind of distant and it kind of makes me feel disappointed with myself because I am such freak. Then I head to class.  
**Time skip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
School was over and I didn't see Nico again so I went home. When I got there, I found out that my family was dead and their dead bodies wear electric. So that they were electrocuted with water and lightning. I guess it was my father's brothers Zeus and Poseidon because of me.  
I went to a depression, people keep on bullying me but I didn't care because my family is gone and I am an orphan now. So it doesn't really matter my feelings had changed I was empty and feel like the color of the world was gone.  
So I said to myself you don't deserve to live because everyone in the entire world hates you and if a monster finds you don't fight it because It reminds you of your half brother who is dead because of me.

Until that boy Nico came up to me and tells me we have to leave the school now...  
**A/n: I added some new parts to the story because I couldn't just start with her meeting Nico like that. So I re edit the story **  
**enjoy the first chapter **  
**Oh and here is the picture of her high school **


	3. Meeting Isabella

Meeting Isabella

**Last Time on Nico Half Sister **  
_**Until that boy Nico came up to me and tell me, we have to leave the school now...**_  
**Nico POV**  
***Flashback***  
_I was sent on a quest by Chiron to find a demigod at Western High School and bring them to Camp-Half blood. But, I didn't felt like going at first because I had stuff to do in the underworld. Also I wondered why he called me to do it instead of calling a satyr or one of the seven. So, I shadowed traveled to Western High School and I was put in the 11th Grade because I was 16._  
_I was in hallway just standing by myself because I am still an antisocial person, until I saw this Gothic/ Emo girl like me ( I am not a Emo or a Goth) and she came up to me. _  
_"Hi" she said _  
_"Hi" I said back because i don't want to be rude _  
_" I'm Isabella the freak, What's your name" she asked_  
_I wonder why she called herself a freak because to me there's something unique about her. So I told her my name._  
_"I'm Nico Di Angelo, the new kid for 11th grade. Why do call yourself a freak?" I said _  
_seriously why do she called herself that maybe she's is probably the demigod I was looking for. I don't really know. _  
_"I'm a freak because everyone at this school calls me one and I do freakish things like seeing and talking to ghosts, and going to graveyards. I feel like an outsider in human world and the dead respects me. Also I prefer the dead than the living."_  
_She said _  
_I understand what she meant by feeling like an outsider and preferring the dead than the living. OK, she is the demigod I was looking for and she is probably a daughter of Hades but my dad need to claim her when she reaches camp. Plus I talking to ghosts and going to graveyards are not freakish things, it's what we do, mostly we feel like the living are people who like to judge the children of Hades by calling us freaks (which we aren't) and constantly reminding us that we don't belong here. So I told her:_

_"Listen to me, I understand what it's like to feel like an outsider in the human world and prefer the dead than the living. Also you are not a freak, you are special in your own way, and you have a gift OK. Also you didn't tell me your last name." I said, it was true she was special._

_I was about to walk away because I had to shadow travel back to camp-half blood and tell Chiron that I found the demigod at Western High School._

_"My last name is Rose. Isabella Rose the freak of high school and a loser but it was nice to meet you though." she said _

_Wow! What a beautiful last name that had to get ruined because she called herself a freak and a loser. But I do like she is saying it like she don't care about the bullies though. _

_"Nice to meet you too, but i have to go to class. See you soon." I said walking away to find a hiding spot then shadowed travel back to camp-half blood._

_When I got there, Percy Jackson walking with his girlfriend Annabeth Chase, and the seven hanging out in the outside of Zeus Cabin. Everyone at camp was minding their own business and happy because the giant war had ended. Even though we lost Leo Valdez but he came back with Festus and Calypso. _

_I went inside the big house calling Chiron_

_"Chiron, Chiron, CHIRON!" I screamed. He came up to me with his wheelchair but, actually he was a centaur._

_"I have founded the demigod at Western Middle School." I said._

_"Really, what is the Demigod's name?" he said. _

_"Her name is Isabella Rose. I think she is daughter of Hades." I said _

_"How do you know, she is the daughter of Hades?" he asked._

"_I know she is daughter of Hades because she said she did freakish things like talking and seeing ghosts and going to graveyards Chiron." I said _

_"OK, I want you to bring her to Camp-half blood now because I feel like something bad is about to happen to her." he said_

_So, I shadowed traveled away and went back to the school. When I got there, I found Isabella being bullied and she is not even caring because I saw her emotionless face._

_I came up to her, pulled her away from the bullies, and told her:_

_"We have to leave the school now." I said while pulling her to exit of the school._

*** End Flashback***

"Why! What's the point of Leaving, Just leave me here, so I can be reminded about that I need to be punished for being Me." she said

I was surprised for a second. What happened to her, she was not that pessimistic or depressed before? Wait a minute! She must've lost her family members.

"Why are you so depressed huh? Tell me please! Because I feel like your sad about something. Did your mother or sister or brother died?" I asked. Oh no! Once I asked that question, she started to cry and keep on blaming herself.

"It was my fault, Its all my fault, I killed my family with my existence and plus I have to be the granddaughter of Tartarus. I should be died. Why should my half brother that is half monster die? Why should my half sister who is a mortal die? Why should my mother of all people have to die? Why!" she said

Her family was dead. So this explains why she was so depressed today and why she didn't care about the bullies bullying her.

"I am sorry about your family dying and I'm sorry for asking you that question. I should've waited until you were ready to tell me." I said while feeling ashamed

"No, it's alright. You had the right to know. The last time you saw me I was different but, I changed hard because now that my family is dead, I feel like I am in a dark place and No one can hear me screaming." she said.

OK she was really in a depressive mode but, I know where she is coming from because my mother died by being struck by lightning and my sister Bianca died from going to a quest. I was angry and upset at the same time. I blame Percy for not protecting her, but I mostly hated myself for not being strong enough to protect her and abandoned me by going with the hunters.

"I understand of how you feel when your family dies, you blame yourself for their death, and you just want to run away or be in a dark place with no way out." I said.

"Wait a second! Did you just say you are a granddaughter of Tartarus? How?" I asked

"Oh. Let me fully introduce myself. I am Isabella Rose, the daughter of Hades and the granddaughter of Tartarus. My mother was the mortal daughter of Tartarus and her sister was the demigod daughter of Tartarus, but she died from a monster attack at school." She said.

I was surprised. How a daughter of Hades can be the granddaughter of Tartarus at the same time. I have another half sister, but i think from my reaction she is blaming herself. So I fully introduced myself.

"I'm Nico Di Angelo, the son of Hades and we have to get out of here now because there are monsters lurking to come and eat us." I said about to shadow travel because we can't waste our time talking for too long. She needs to go to Camp Half Blood.

"Where are you taking me anyway?" Isabella said

"We are going to Camp-Half Blood, the safest place for us Demigods." I said

Then we shadowed travel to camp-half blood...


	4. Camp Half Blood

Camp Half-Blood

**Last time on Nico Half Sister**

_**Then we shadowed travel to Camp Half-Blood...**_

**Isabella POV**

***Flashback***

**"Before we go to Camp Half Blood, can we please stop by the graveyard please?" I asked to Nico**

**I really need to go to the graveyard because I need to talk with my family and say I am sorry.**

**"Fine, but make it quick because they are monsters lurking everywhere, we need to be cautious, and be careful not to be eaten by them OK." said Nico**

**-Time Skip-**

**We went to the graveyard and it was the same gloomy place as I remember it.**

**I may be an Orphan who lost her family to two powerful gods (that killed them) but the graveyard is like my second home.**

**It's a place where I can be the real me not the emotionless me.**

**"Where is your family's grave" Nico asked**  
**"My family grave is over there" I said **  
**we walked over to my family's grave **  
**"Stella, my dear sister I'm so sorry for being a pain. I should've left you alone when you needed some space instead of bugging you all the time. I remembered all the times when you keep on saying I was a creepy kid who likes to sneak up on you. But I remember the good times we had as well. Mark, my dear half brother, I will never kill one of your kinds again because you are part monster and I accept that. I'm so sorry for being so annoying. Mother, my poor mother, I am sorry for being my happy and pessimistic self. I remember you told me that I was special, but I didn't believe it because I was always told I was a freak and I thought you were just pitying me. You were telling the truth and I was so blinded by negative thoughts in my head. You deserve so much better mom and I am sorry for making you and my siblings miserable." I said feeling depressed **  
**"But you didn't make our lives miserable" a voice said **  
**That voice sounds very familiar **  
**"Who goes there" said Nico**  
**" My name is Stella Rose, Isabella half sister and you are" said Stella **  
**"Nico Di Angelo" said Nico**  
**Now that the introduction is finally over**  
**"Isabella, you didn't make our lives miserable okay, it was true that I said you were creepy kid but I meant the good kind. You weren't a pain. You just want to spend time with me and it was fun. So, stop blaming yourself for everything. Oh right I forgot you can't because you have severe depression and your being bullied at school. You were never annoying, you were always the quiet one who was antisocial and pessimistic which is true we are always pessimistic about everything because we are always bullied everywhere we go and nothing will get better but we had each other as a family. Mark, mother and I have appreciated you for being yourself and your mostly the strongest who always ignore that your being bullied and you always talking to ghosts and seeing them it was pretty normal for us." Said Stella **  
**So Stella is normal with me being myself **  
**"You know she's right about everything because I remember the first time I meet you, I think you're a special girl and brave too. Going to graveyards and communicating with ghosts is not creepy. I do it all the time" said Nico **  
**"Oh and Nico please make sure she is safe because she can be suicidal at times and make sure she eats because she cannot eat for a whole week. Good bye little sister I'll see you later because you need to go to that demigod camp ok" said Stella **  
**"Remember you are not a freak" said Stella then her spirit disappeared **  
**" ok, you talked to your family can we please go to camp half blood now" said Nico **  
**"Yes" I said **  
***End Flashback***  
We've made it to camp half blood and it was nice place but then I saw people looking at me like I am some weirdo.  
Oh well, I'm going to be bullied at this place as well then.  
But then I saw them again the blonde-haired girl with stormy grey eyes and the raven-haired boy with sea green eyes came up to me and Nico  
"Welcome to camp-half blood" said the raven haired boy  
"A safe place for us demigods, we train to fight monsters when we go to quests." Said the blonde haired girl  
"Isabella meet Percy Jackson and his girlfriend Annabeth Chase. Percy and Annabeth meet Isabella Rose" said Nico  
Percy and Annabeth there were the one that I saw in Tartarus, they look so different but their eyes have so much history inside them.  
"Hi, Isabella you will love it here and don't worry if don't fit right in, you will be just fine" said Annabeth  
Right like I will be fine, I will be a freak in this camp, I will be an outsider, I will be alone by myself with no one to talk about things.  
So , I will be just fine  
"Do you want us to give you a tour of the camp" said Percy  
"Oh I completely forget that hazel is coming today Nico" said Percy  
" ok" said Nico  
" wait a second who is hazel" I asked confused  
" let's just say that Hazel is Nico's half sister from camp Jupiter" said Annabeth  
" what is camp Jupiter" I asked  
" do you know about the Greek gods?" I nodded "well the gods are real and they have Kids, there are also Roman gods as well and they have kids too. So, the Greek demigods go to Camp half blood while the Roman demigods go to Camp Jupiter understand." Said Annabeth  
Yes I understand about the camps for Roman and Greek demigods  
" I would like to have a tour of camp half blood" I said because soon I will be disappearing from this place soon  
—time skip—  
After the tour, Percy took me to see Leo Valdez in the Hephaestus cabin  
" hey Leo, I would like you to meet a new camper" Said Percy  
" hello, My name is Leo, bad boy supreme nice to meet you and you are" Said Leo  
" My name is Isabella Rose" I Said  
" ok we got to go see the other seven Leo goodbye" Said Percy  
Wow he just said it bluntly, I will totally be a sore loser  
"Ok, I had to build something new anyway bye" Said Leo  
Then we left  
We meet Piper McLean, she was cool, Jason Grace, he was the golden boy, and Frank Zhang, he was like a cuddle teddy bear  
Then we went to the Hades Cabin to meet Hazel Levesque Nico's half sister  
" Hi hazel, I would like you to meet someone" Said Percy  
"Hi, I'm hazel nice to meet you" Said Hazel  
" I'm Isabella Rose" I Said  
I was starting to get a little hungry, I didn't eat for 2 weeks straight  
Then Percy Said we have to go to the dining pavilion for lunch  
We went to the pavilion got our plates  
"Your food can magically appear but make sure you throw a bit of your food to the fireplace for the gods" Said Percy going to his table with the seven and Nico  
I got hotdogs and throw some of them in the fire.  
But what I didn't realize is that someone puts their feet on the floor.  
**Percy POV **  
I was sitting on my table with my friends and my girlfriend  
then I saw someone put their feet out on the floor from their table and Isabella was heading towards it. She tripped on the foot and the food fell on her. I started to hear some people laughing at her then the whole camp was laughing at her except me, Nico, Leo, Hazel, and Annabeth. I didn't find the whole thing Isabella falling funny plus I hated when bullies are making fun of their victims. I hated bullying ever since I was a kid. Isabella on the other hand didn't care if everyone is laughing at her it seems that she was bullied all her life and got used to it. So she picked up her plate and walked away until she tripped again and people was laughing even harder. I started to hear people calling a loser, a freak, Goth girl, Emo, weirdo, alien, and the go back to being dead because you don't belong here at all. She just walked away like it was her job to not care about it, she was emotionless, but I can see the hurt in her eyes. This was it I couldn't talk the names anymore and neither can Nico.  
"QUIET" I screamed getting up from my table  
"LEAVE HER ALONE, STOP LAUGHING IT ISN'T FUNNY! WHAT IF SOMEONE DOES IT TO YOU THEN HOW WILL YOU FEEL HUH! YOU WILL FEEL LIKE YOU ARE AN OUTSIDER AND YOU'D WISH YOU NEVER EXISTED!" Said Nico  
I can relate that me and Isabella are kind of the same  
I mean she is getting bullied. I got abused and bullied by my old stepfather G-Gabe and my classmates. But, I think she also lost someone that is important to her like maybe her family. So I walked away from the dining pavilion and I heard someone crying outside. It was Isabella.  
"Why are you crying" I asked her  
" they're right I should go back to the dead and stay there forever" she said  
" I don't think you should go back to the dead, you have the right to belong here" I Said  
" oh really you see I know that in my heart I will be treated like an outsider or be bullied because I noticed the look on their faces they hated me" Isabella Said  
I remember about them looking at me like I was some freak.  
" I experienced the same look from them when I first came to camp" I said  
"You don't know what it's like to feel rejected or be isolated from everyone since pre-K, the teachers hated you for every little thing you do. You are called names like a freak or loser or weird or creepy kid or being an alien. My name is Isabella rose the freak of the entire world. Oh and plus my family is dead because they have been killed by two powerful gods with lightning and water. I think they did that because I existed on this earth. I deserve to be dead I deserve to be alone I deserve to be miserable for everything that i do" Isabella Said  
Is this what she felt like always being constantly bullied for being herself every since she was a kid  
" oh and your girlfriend said I don't have to worry about not fitting in and I'll be just fine yeah right i be emotionless forever and hide my emotions because I'm useless." She Said  
" oh I forget to tell you that I saw you and your girlfriend from Tartarus thanks for chatting with me even though I was wasting your time sorry" she said. Wait what she saw Annabeth and me in Tartarus how? And she isn't wasting my time, I wanted to see if she was ok  
" listen you are not wasting my time okay. I want to know if you're okay" I Said  
" also how did you know I was in Tartarus " I said  
"Stupid, I'm so stupid "she murmured " I went to Tartarus with my family and I'm the granddaughter of Tartarus but don't tell anyone ok and I already told Nico about me." Isabella Said  
Ok she is a special demigod but who is her god parent I know is not Zeus or Apollo or Poseidon or Hermes so the choices I have left is Hephaestus, Hades, Dionysus, and Ares.  
Oh well I guess have to wait until the camp fire  
"Um Isabella the camp fire is going to start soon so would you like to go and figure out who is your godly parent and you get claimed"  
She said yes and went to the campfire place...  
**If you have ideas for this story comment down below**


	5. AN

A/n

**I've decided to do about the point of view about Isabella being bullied from Nico, Annabeth, Leo, Isabella, and Hazel perspective because it would describe about how the characters feel about it.**  
**I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus **  
**Thank you **


	6. Feeling Lost

Feeling lost

**Nico POV **  
**I was seating with the seven in the Poseidon table. I used to love Percy but then I realized he wasn't my type anymore. I told him that I had a crush on him and said I don't have it anymore. He was shocked at first and said he was sorry for not having feelings for me but I said it was okay. We are still friends though. Anyways I saw someone put their foot on the floor from their table. Isabella was heading towards it. I didn't know where she was going, was she going to sit with us or by herself. She tripped on the foot and the food fall on top of her. I started to her laughter from the Ares table, and then the entire camp was laughing at her except Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Hazel, and me. I didn't quite understand why everyone was laughing at her, it wasn't funny at all. I remember when I didn't fit in at camp because I was a creepy kid. Isabella began to pick herself and plate to walk away. She tripped again from another foot and everyone was laughing even harder than before. They call her names like loser, freak, Goth girl, Emo, weirdo, and alien. The most things that made me snap were "Go back to being dead because you don't belong here at all." Isabella just walked away like it was nothing then she turned her head to me and mouthed " I'm sorry" Her eyes was full of sadness but then I heard someone say " Yeah you run away like a coward you are and I bet your family is happy that they abandon you because you make their lives miserable" I couldn't take it anymore I was about to tell them to shut up but Percy beat me to it. **  
**"QUIET" Percy screamed getting up from his table**  
**I guess he couldn't take it anymore either. I mean they don't understand that her family is dead and she didn't make their lives miserable.**  
**"LEAVE HER ALONE, STOP LAUGHING IT ISN'T FUNNY! WHAT IF SOMEONE DOES IT TO YOU? HOW WOULD YOU FEEL? YOU WILL FEEL LIKE YOU ARE AN OUTSIDER AND YOU'D WISHED YOU NEVER EXISTED!" I screamed angrily **  
**I began to walk away and find Isabella to ask her if she's okay. I promised her sister that I will protect her and plus she's my half sister too and everyone don't know about it yet. I founded Isabella crying on the beach. **  
**"Hey are you okay" I said **  
**"I'm fine actually I was about to jump on the water and make myself drown" she said, **  
**her sister was right about that she can be suicidal at times.**  
**"You can't do that because you have the right to live" I said **  
**"Your right, I'm human that I forget sometimes because I hide my emotions from everyone except my family" she said **  
**Oh she forgets that she's human, I forget that I was human who have emotions**  
**"I feel that way sometimes" I said **  
**"Oh what is it like to be in the underworld or Tartarus" she said**  
**"Tartarus was terrible, I almost got insane and I was alone." I said **  
**"Well Tartarus can be like that, the monsters were everywhere, I been there so many times by myself and once with my family, I felt like I belong there and die because even though I am the granddaughter of Tartarus it doesn't matter, the monsters will still kill me. You see my grandma meet Tartarus and they fell in love but he wasn't really in love with her. He sends monsters after my mother sister to kill her. He was cruel. I saw Percy and Annabeth facing my grandfather." She said **  
**Oh she felt like she belongs to the pit and she went there so many times by herself and I really couldn't complain.**  
**"Why do go there by yourself and how do get out" I asked **  
**"I found a hole and it was dragging me there, I got out by the doors of death when I was 10 and the last time I went Is with my family and we got out with the doors of death with Percy and Annabeth but they didn't see us because we were invisible to them" she said **  
**"Oh do you feel better about the whole situation at lunch" I asked **  
**"I'm fine but the whole thing about me making family miserable still hurts but it's fine I'm not human I don't deserve the right to feel emotions just be the emotionless, antisocial, and quiet girl." She said **  
**She deserve the right to live and she is still human even though she is part god and I'm angry at myself for not helping her up when she tripped.**  
**"Oh the campfire is going to start soon so do you want to go and get claimed by your father and let the whole camp know your godly parent" I said **  
**"Ok, but you and Percy already know about that I'm the granddaughter of Tartarus don't tell anyone about it I'll tell the camp about it at the campfire and plus they'll hate me even more" she said**  
**"Ok" I said **  
**We went to the campfire...**  
**(A/n: I won't let Isabella tell the main character about her. She'll tell whole camp at the campfire. Percy Jackson and Nico Di Angelo already know about it. Thank you now back to the story of the main characters point of view **  
**Next is Isabella and her friend Jenna)**  
**Isabella POV **  
_**I didn't realize there was a foot on the floor. I was about to sit on the floor by myself in back where no one can see me. I saw Nico and the seven sitting on the Poseidon table. I wanted to sit with them but I can't because I remember when my pre-K teacher said you need to be isolated from everyone because they don't like you at all even if they are friendly, you will always be alone forever.**_  
_**I walked up until I tripped and my hot dogs fell on top of me. I heard some people laughing at me, and then the whole camp was laughing at me except for Hazel, Leo, Percy, Nico, and Annabeth they were just staring at me. I don't know what their thinking. So, I picked myself up and was starting to walk away until I tripped again and the camp started to laugh even harder than before. The camp started to through insults at me like freak, weirdo, loser, Goth girl, Emo, and alien. I didn't care because my class calls me that all the time so, I'm used to it. But then someone said go back to being dead because you don't belong here at all. Ok I'll just get away from here. I walked away and faced Nico and mouthed I'm sorry for being your weird half sister. I was just going to leave the door until I hear someone said run away like the coward you are and I bet your family abandoned you because you make them miserable. I was about to cry so I walked out of there running as fast with tears in my eyes as I can until I spot the beach. Perfect I can drown and be died. Jenna came up to me **_  
_**"Don't do It Isabella" Said Jenna**_  
_**"Jenna what are you doing here can't you let me die because I don't belong with the living. I deserve to die. I'm not human. I'm a freak who talks to ghosts" I said **_  
_**"I'm here because I want to talk to my best friend and I saw you running away from the cafeteria at camp. So I wanted to ask if you're okay. I don't want you die because Nico will be sad that he couldn't protect you. Your right you don't belong with the living because they are cruel but some of them aren't they want to help you but they can't because they're scared. You are human, you have feelings too but they understand what it's like to feel lost for your life. You are not a freak, if you are then will be freaks together. You are my best friend and I don't think talking is freaky at all. Plus I know what it's like to be left out, bullied, and alone." She said, **_  
_**she's right about so many things.**_  
(This is Jenna she's a friendly ghost)

_**"Your right I need to live even though I wanted to die, but thank you" I Said **_  
_**I'm glad I have her has my friend, she may be a ghost but she helps me to not attempt suicide.**_  
_**"Oh no I have hide because one of the demigod is coming I have to leave because I don't want them to call you a freak" she said **_  
_**" they'll call me a freak because they can't see you unless it's a child of Hades or someone who is summon you then the demigod can see you" I said **_  
_**" ok I got to go turn invisible, but I'll stay right beside you the whole time and I felt bad that they all laughed at you for falling down" She said **_  
_**" maybe because I was clumsy and have the lack of grace or whatever" I said **_  
_**" bye" she said and she turned invisible **_  
_**I know she beside me but she had to disappear so the demigod won't be throwing insults.**_  
_**...:.:::::::::::::::::...**_  
_**(A/n: next up is Annabeth and she won't have that much it will be short.)**_  
**Annabeth POV **  
**I was sitting with the seven and Nico. I noticed someone stuck their foot out on the floor. Isabella walked towards it and tripped and the food fell on her. I thought it was ridiculous and she should've watch the foot earlier and walked over it. I started to hear some laughter then the whole camp laughed. I didn't think it was funny neither did hazel, Nico, Leo, and Percy. So I decided to just not care about it because she will be fine. But I was wrong she tripped again and the camp was laughing harder while throwing insults at her. It started to make me feel bad for her. I cannot I, the daughter of Athena was wrong. Isabella walked away and didn't care about it but she had tears in her eyes.**  
**While Percy and Nico was telling the crowd to be quiet and saying it wasn't funny, I've looked for her because I need to her that I was wrong when we first met. I founded Isabella crying on the beach. **  
**" Hey Isabella I just wanted to say how sorry I am for telling you, you will be fine for not fitting in" i said **  
**"I forgive you, you were wrong about it but it was fine" said Isabella **  
**"Oh good let's go to the camp fire because I want to know who is your godly parent" I said because I am so eager for it and I wanted to say and chat some more to get to know each other but I don't want to do it right now**  
**"Ok" she said **  
**Then we went to the campfire::::::::::::::::::::::::**  
**(A/n: next up is Hazel, it might be short too because I am almost out ideas for her.)**  
**Hazel POV **  
**I was sitting with the seven and Nico. I met Isabella in the Hades Cabin and she pretty cool I mean she was pessimistic but she sounds just like Nico when he was like that. Nico is not that distant anymore, he is a bit more open. Anyways I noticed that Isabella tripped from the foot and the food fell on her. I started to hear a couple of Ares campers were laughing at her even Clarisse. The entire camp was laughing as well. I didn't think it was funny because I experienced it before. Nico, Percy, Annabeth, and Leo didn't think it was funny too. She was going to walk away but she tripped again and the camp was laughing harder while throwing names. But they said go back to being dead because you don't belong here at all. I was madder than before because it sounded like it was for me but I catch up to Isabella **  
**"Isabella stop" I said **  
**" What" She said **  
**" tell me something why are they calling you names and you acting like you don't care" I asked **  
**" it's their job and I don't care because I am not human ok, I feel like I don't deserve these emotions" she said **  
**Yes she do**  
**" plus I belong with the dead, I need to be dead, I don't deserve to have anybody as a friend except a ghost or zombie or underworld creature or I get killed by a monster" she said **  
**"Listen I know what it's like to be dead and bullied ok I was born in 1970's and my mother and I died to prevent a giant from terrorizing the world ok" I said **  
**" oh who helped you get back to life" she said **  
**"It was Nico who brought me to the modern world and me and Nico belong to 1980-1970s ok. I thought I didn't belong to the world until I meet frank and Percy and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Nico" I said **  
**"oh ok I feel better I wanted to die but I changed my mind thank you Hazel I'm sorry for being angry" she said **  
**I forgive her and we went to the campfire ...**  
**(A/n) last but not least Leo)**  
**Leo POV **  
**I was sitting with the seven and Nico. We were eating and chatting about random things. Then I saw Isabella again and she tripped on the foot and the food fell on her. The whole camp started to laugh at her. I wanted to laugh too, but I couldn't because it wasn't funny at all. Nor Percy, Nico, Hazel, and Annabeth. I founded my best friend piper and her boyfriend Jason was laughing too. I still don't understand why they are laughing, what if someone laughed at them for falling down. Isabella was walking away until she tripped again and the camp was laughing even harder. The camp was calling her names but the run away you coward and I bet your family abandoned you because you make their lives miserable with your existence made me want to run away from this place. So I did and I found Isabella on the beach near the water. Oh no she going to let herself drown.**  
**"Stop" I said **  
**"Why let go to the water so I can drown please" she said **  
**There is no way I'm going to let her die**  
**"I can't do that Madam because you are special person and I'm surprised you didn't care about them but I wonder why you hide your emotions, your pain, and be miserable all the time" I said because I wanted to know why**  
**" Special ha! There's no way I'm special, I'm a loser Leo don't you get it, I don't care about them because I don't want to show weakness, I act like emotionless person. Oh right I forget that I'm not human at all. I stay miserable because that's what the bullies want and I should be isolated from everyone except for ghosts or my family; I belong with the dead not the living."**  
**She said **  
**"you are human, and they can't stop you from being you. If they don't understand, well forget about them, and I won't allow you to be isolated from everyone. You will sit with us ok and you're right you prefer the dead because they respect you I get. I prefer machines then people. I thought I was the seventh wheel on the quest, but I wasn't. Understand. Good we need to get out and go to the campfire so you can be claimed ok." I said with a smile on my face **  
**"Ok let's go to the campfire" she said **  
**Then we go to the campfire site...**  
**Next chapter is **  
**The campfire**


	7. The campfire

The campfire

**Last time on Daughter of Hades **  
_**Then we go to the campfire...**_  
**Isabella POV **  
Nico, Percy, Hazel, Leo, and Annabeth were sitting on the fifth row of the campsite with the rest of the seven. Well I was going to sit all alone in the last row because I don't fit in with anybody until Percy came up to me.  
"Hey Isabella, don't you want to come sit with us." He asked  
I wanted to but I can't because of my past of being isolated and bullied from everyone at my school.  
"I wanted to but I can't because I'm supposed to be isolated everywhere I go. Sorry but thanks for the offer." I said  
"Come on Isabella stop being so antisocial and come sit with us. Plus your teachers can't force you from being social and by the way we need to protect you from the other campers." Leo said  
"Fine I'll sit with you because it is about time I sit with someone other than myself but afterwards you'll leave me alone ok" I said with a small smile  
"Ok" they said in unison  
I sat with them and waited for the rest of the campers come in.  
**Time skip **  
The Apollo campers started the campfire with singing some campfire songs like  
The "Campfire Song" song by SpongeBob Square pants featuring Patrick Star and Squid ward

The campfire song by Percy Jackson and The Lighting Thief Musical

This is our song by Camp Rock 2

Fight song by Rachel Platten

#That power by Will. ft. Justin Bieber

People like us by Kelly Clarkson

Stronger by Kanye West

We are the Champions

Raise your glass by Pink

Hero in me by Emily Osment 

**And**

**Sweet Victory by David Glen Eisley**

I have to say that most of the songs make me feel happy and give me strength. After these songs ended there was a centaur stomping to tell the campers something.  
" Campers we have a new camper today and her name is Isabella rose." The centaur Said  
The campers was not excited at all  
" Isabella rose, since your new here I am Chiron the guardian of this camp I would like you to stand up and come next to me please so you can be claimed."  
I stand up and went next to him feeling nervous because I already knew who my father is but I have to tell the whole camp about who is my grandfather and they will be angry and take their anger on me.  
Then I saw something glowing on my forehead and it was a black skull.  
" All hail Isabella Rose, the daughter of Hades" Chiron said  
Nobody was happy or kneeling, but Hazel and Nico gave me a huge hug. I don't like it that much but I hug them back because they are part of my family too. Also Leo, Percy, and Annabeth was happy for me. But now I have to tell the whole camp my secret  
"I would like to announce something" I said look at Percy and Nico they gave me nod  
Ok here goes nothing  
"I am the granddaughter of" I said stuttering. They will hate me even more  
"What wrong what are you the granddaughter of." A camper said  
"Tartarus" I said finally but everyone gasped except for Percy and Nico but they still shivered  
**Leo POV**  
**I was shocked. How can she be the granddaughter of Tartarus it's not possible. I wanted to kill her for what Tartarus has done to Percy and Annabeth. A small voice told me not to. I can't put the blame on her. She is innocent and already has enough trouble. It was my fault though because I send my friends in there.**  
**Annabeth POV **

**I should've notice this sooner. She is the granddaughter of Tartarus she might be a traitor and become evil like her grandfather, but she's not I can see it in her eyes that she always been the innocent girl that is always being shunned by her school. Plus she couldn't do that because of what happened at lunch the camp bullied her and she just took it without standing up for herself. I still didn't like what I saw in Tartarus though.**  
**Hazel POV**  
**No it can't possible my brother Nico went there by himself and Percy and Annabeth went there together. It can't be why she can't be. But it's true; no wonder she liked to be left alone. I almost thought she was a monster like Tartarus. But a voice told me that she is not a monster she is human like everyone else. She may be Tartarus granddaughter but she is still my sister and I will protect her.**  
**Nico POV **  
**She finally said it. I wasn't surprised because she already told me. The first time she said i was not happy but then she said when she go there it made her feel like she belongs there to die. I felt terrible she always told herself that she is not human but she is. I need to protect her from harms way that's what her said right. I'm going to make she's happy not miserable.**  
**Percy POV**  
**She said it but it still gives me nightmares about Tartarus. But she saw me and Annabeth I wonder how was she that invisible. Probably people are going to think that pit have a granddaughter well let's kill her or make her life a living nightmare. But I won't let them do that to her. Her life was already a living nightmare and they are to make her feel even worse. She emotionless everywhere she goes. Because showing emotions is weakness that's what my stepfather Gabe always told me. If they want to hurt her they will have to go through me first.**  
**Isabella POV **  
I feel terrible everyone is going to think I'm a traitor or evil but that's okay they have the right to be angry at my grandfather through me. I mean I went there a lot of times and I saw Nico, Percy, and Annabeth went there but I always hide myself from them.  
"Do you ever been there yourself" asked piper  
"Yes I've been there thousands of times actually and I know the horrors of that place, I went there alone and once I went with my family." I said  
They all gasped again  
" did you get insane" said frank  
" no I got used to it, it's like I belong here to be killed by monsters and never fight back, what's the point of fighting monsters if they always come back" I said  
" Your right but we have to do it, it's our job" Said Jason  
They don't understand I don't want to fight the monsters because they will just keep on coming back and my brother Mark was half monster is dead.  
" whatever happened to your family anyway" said a camper  
I was about to cry or run away or cut myself or attempt suicide  
"My family is dead" I said with tears in my eyes look down.  
"Well since your story is over, we need to put chains on you and have someone watch you all the time and If they don't watch you then you will be punished understand and you have to be isolated from everyone got it forever " said Chiron  
Yes I did understand I know that I'm not welcome to be like them instead i have to be isolated from everyone like my pre-K teacher said and she was right I was about to answer until Percy interrupted me.  
"No you can't do that to her, she had nothing to do with this." Said Percy  
" yes she had something to do with this can't you see she is the granddaughter of Tartarus, for that reason she needs to be chained or else she will do destroy this camp, and she needs to be isolated because she is a monster not a human. She doesn't understand about how you survive this world" Chiron said  
"No she is not a monster; she has feelings, hopes, and dreams like us. You can't just put her in chains and make her be isolated from everyone else, she is my sister and I will protect her even if it kills me." Nico said,  
"Guys can you stop this okay. I know that you guys think I am human but they think I'm a monster but I can be both. I'm not a threat but if they want to protect their camp by putting me in chains so be it. I'll be fine i mean nobody has ever stood up for me before but I will let them punish me ok." I said with a little emotion in my voice.  
They didn't look happy. They were angry at Chiron for doing this.  
Chiron put cuffs on my wrist  
"Who will watch Isabella the freak and keep her away from everyone" Chiron asked  
**Nico POV **  
**I can't believe he did this to her. Why do have to put chains on her wrist when she did nothing.**  
**Hazel POV **  
**I can't believe this. She is human why does she have to be treated like this.**  
**Leo POV**  
**it's not her fault **  
**Annabeth POV**  
**we have to protect her and I don't care if she has to be isolated from everyone. It's not right **  
**Percy POV **  
**Chiron said he wants to train demigods but Isabella a demigod is having chains. We were supposed to be a family. She is part of the family and she is not supposed to be treated like a monster just because she is a granddaughter of Tartarus. This is crazy.**  
**Isabella POV **  
"Hazel and I will watch her. She is our sister" Nico Said  
Oh well they will protect me from harm but I will still be miserable though  
"Stop it Stop all of it I won't let you treat by best friend like that" a voice said  
Wait a minute I recognize that voice it was Jenna.  
I always forget that even though she's invisible she is always right beside me.  
"Who goes there" said Jason  
Jenna came toward the front. Since nobody can see her I asked Nico to summon here so she can be visible. Only the children of Hades or Pluto can see her. Nico summoned her and everyone saw her.  
" I am Jenna, Isabella ghost best friend and I will not allow you to put her in chains." She said  
Jenna is going to get herself in trouble  
"How are You not in the underworld and how come I didn't see you when I met Isabella " Said Nico  
Well it's a long story and I don't know how to explain it but Jenna can  
" I cannot find peace so I just escaped and I meet Isabella at the graveyard and we became best friends, well I turn invisible so no one can see me"  
She said  
"Why did you turn invisible" Said Percy  
"She turns invisible when I am talking to someone. Only the children of underworld can see here. You guys can see her because I asked Nico to summon her since I can't I'm in chains" I said  
"Enough is enough because I want you puny little ghost to scram because I want to give this little girl right here (he pointed at me) to be isolated from everyone including you." Chiron said  
No he can't separate me and Jenna we're inseparable forever. She is my only friend who likes me for who I am.  
"No you can't isolate me and Jenna you can't. I rather go to Tartarus and be killed by monsters than be separated from my best friend" I said screaming  
"Who cares about your friendship with her. She is just a ghost who needs to go back to the underworld now or so help me before I IM your father to send her back"  
"She is not just a ghost, she is my friend and if you make her go back then you will have to torture me until I break because her life is more important than mine even if she is a ghost." I said  
Wow I never stand up for someone since I was born.  
"Well, this is the first time you have stand up for your ghost friend but I have some news for you. You are going to shut your mouth and never speak to anyone here except for your brethren got it starting now" a camper said and Chiron agreed  
Wow I never talk that much to school but I can't speak to anyone except for Hazel and Nico and can't be near the campers either.  
I nodded  
"excellent now you puny ghost get away from here. Nico don't summon her ever again even if your freak of a sister begs you too got it."Chiron said  
Nico nodded  
I saw Jenna leaving turning invisible so that I can see her  
"even though you can't talk to these people except your siblings but I want you to talk to me too. I want to say thank you for standing up for me. Why is your life so miserable?" She said  
" My life is miserable because I existed and I guess I was born to be depressed and miserable forever but my family treated me like I belong with them and you treated me like I have the right to make friends. Hazel and Nico made me feel like I am human not a monster." I mouthed or whispered with no sound since I can't talk with the campers here  
"Remember I'm always going to be beside you and the guardian of this camp can't stop us from being separated. And if they I'll haunt them forever" she said  
"Please don't I will keep seeing you too in secret even though I'm chained and my siblings will keep watching me but i will sneak out. My freedom is over." I said  
"Hey you snapped out of it and go with your siblings' monster." A voice said snapping me out of my thoughts. Then a camper pushed me into my siblings and I fell.  
'Why do I have to be clumsy' i thought  
When I fell everyone laughed at me while saying  
She's so clumsy, did she forgot how to walk or something, and she really needs to falling because she's getting stupid every time.  
Percy, Leo, and Annabeth felt sorry for me. They want to help me but they can't.  
"Oh Nico and Hazel you can't help your sister or stand up for her got it because you know how she is a monster that needs to be punished for what her grandfather have done to us." Chiron said  
they nodded and look sad because they can't help me or stand up for me. So much for my sister telling Nico to protect me but he can't. I understand that.  
"The campfire is over, children go back to your cabins because you have a wonderful day ahead of you except for you Isabella it's time we make you pay for what you're grandfather did to us and Annabeth is right you will be fine even if you don't fit in which you won't." Chiron said  
I got up and walked with my siblings into the Hades cabin.  
"Isabella don't worry we'll keep on protecting you no matter what and Percy, Leo, and Annabeth will find a way to talk to you ok" Said Hazel  
Why do they care about me I am chained for life  
"Also we are going to stand up for you. I don't care about what Chiron says that you should be isolated from everyone. You are not a monster. Plus you have friends that are real and a friend who is a ghost that really cares about you." Said Nico  
"Well it is crazy; they are putting their anger onto me for being the granddaughter of Tartarus." I said  
"it is, but I thought you were a monster but you are my half sister and I know that you have kind hearted who is not evil. But how did you get escaped Tartarus and why do go there all the time." Hazel Said  
She thinks I am a monster ok but she cares about me  
"I escaped Tartarus from the doors of death, I saw Nico there looking for the doors of death, so I hid myself because I didn't want him to see me. I wanted to help him but I can't because I should be isolated from everyone. I go there because I felt like I should go there to die even if I'm his granddaughter and monsters can kill me because he doesn't care he lets his two daughters my mother Elena and her sister Selena die. He didn't care because they were useless just like my grandma.  
Also I went there with my family once and it was the last time I went there because Percy and Annabeth was looking for the doors of death and we stayed behind them but make sure we are hidden from them. We saw Tartarus my grandfather in his physical form trying to hurt them and I was scared he was evil and I thought to myself I can't be evil I will stay weak because I don't have the right to be human even if My family is related to a primordial god. We escaped with them but they couldn't see us and I thought I was always going to be invisible forever." I said looking down  
"Listen you may lost your family but you have us now and you are not invisible. Even if you bullied all the time promise me this that you will have hope okay through the darkest times. Because you being depressed and pessimistic is controlling and I understand that you're stuck and you can't get out that is making you feel empty. Promise me that you will have hope in your heart" Nico Said  
I can't make any promises because what if I just keep on going deeper into my depression that will make me want to take someone's sword and stabbed it on my chest.  
"I can't keep promises but I will try to find hope it will be hard but I'll do it even if everyone tries to make me lose it." I said  
"Good let's go to sleep because you are going to have first day of being miserable at camp but Nico and I will help you throughout the way. We know what it's like to be an outsider." Hazel said  
"I rather talk to the dead than the living but thanks to a camper I can't speak to anyone except you guys so it's a win-win. I will isolated from everyone and they will just be living their own lives and just pretend that I'm not here." I said while being pessimistic again  
"It's not a win-win you will be chained, have to hide from everyone, and if you do something wrong they will punish you." Nico Said  
"I know but at least they will be happy with me being miserable" I said  
"They will but we won't your life is precious to us and who cares if your grandfather is Tartarus" Hazel Said  
"Your right I was wrong sorry can we please go to sleep now" I Said feeling sleepy  
Yes they said  
Goodnight Isabella  
Goodnight Jenna  
Good night Hazel and Nico  
Goodnight everyone from camp and  
Goodnight readers  
I went to bed to be ready for my first day of being silent and miserable at camp half blood  
Because I was never free I am trapped like prisoner in a jail cell that is **chained for life.**  
**A/n: next chapter is **  
Chains for life  
**I am proud of myself and I was excited to write about the campfire. I forgot to put Will. Oh and will is going to be called William because I don't **  
**want to get the name will with the word will mixed up. Hope you enjoy this chapter **  
**if you have any ideas for this story you can comment or you can talk about it whatever you say I will appreciate it. Bye**

P.s: The song for the campfire is about songs for the demigods that survived and have victory for beating Gaea in the giant war. Also it's about the people like them and being a family.  
Of course they couldn't have victory without the goddess herself NIKE.


	8. Chained for life

Chained for Life

**A/n: ok things might get a little crazy and this chapter might make no sense** **at all but this chapter is going to start with Nico having a rough morning and having to watch over his sister Isabella with Hazel. I will add William aka Will and Nico friendship because I don't like ships that much. Sorry For making the Solangelo fans mad. Enjoy!**  
**—**  
**Last time On Daughter of Hades **  
_**Because I was never free, I am trapped like a prisoner in a jail cell that is **__**Chained for life**__**.**_  
**Nico POV **  
Ugh I'm still mad at Chiron for putting chains on Isabella. I swear sometimes I want to make him feel my wrath. He had the nerve to say that me and Hazel can't help or stand up for our sister. We'll see do it no matter what he says and he can't prevent Percy, Leo, and Annabeth from finding a way to talk to her and being near her. I woke up feeling tired.  
"I need to go back to sleep forever" I muttered  
"Morning Nico, did you sleep well" Hazel Said  
"Sort of" I Said  
" oh ok look at Isabella she's sleeping peacefully with no worries about the world. Don't you ever feel bad for her that she is being treated like a monster, I mean at school she was already a freak but even us demigods she is not human just a monster" Hazel Said  
I looked at Isabella, she was sleeping peacefully. Too bad she has to be punished with chains on her.  
"Yeah your right she is sleeping peacefully. I feel bad for her just because she is Tartarus granddaughter. She doesn't have to treat like a monster or a freak. We should wake her up for you know what." I Said  
" ok but who is going to wake her up" Hazel Said  
" I don't want to" I said  
"I don't want to either, but someone has to do it" Hazel Said  
"Fine I will do it, but you owe me" I Said while coming next to Isabella bed  
"Isabella, my dear sister wake up please, wake up, Wake up!" I Said  
"Ok ok I'm up I'm up" Isabella Said  
Jeez she is adorable when she does that  
"Why did you wake me up can't you see I was having a nightmare that I loved, and it was going to more terrifying until you wake me up." Isabella Said  
"Bella, you had a nightmare, tell us about it please" Hazel said  
Bella is the nickname that me and Hazel named her because she needs it.  
" I won't and it doesn't matter anyway. So let's get the show on the road. Plus today is the second day I am going to be isolated and punished for me being the granddaughters of you know who." Bella Said  
"Your right but you will still have us. Oh no I forgot to help William in the infirmary all day today. Sorry I can't watch you today." I Said  
"I can't watch you either because I have to leave today to go to camp Jupiter. I'll come back in two days." Hazel Said  
"Oh ok I understand but who is going to watch me because I can't be watched by the campers because I am supposed to be isolated" Bella Said  
"I don't know but I guess you will have to stay here then" I Said  
"Or you can go to the big house with Chiron" Hazel suggested  
"Or I can go with you to the infirmary or I can go with Hazel and Frank to camp Jupiter" Bella Said  
"No you can't go to camp Jupiter because they can be mean sometimes to newbie's and they will kill you in a instant if you stated that you are the granddaughter of the pit" Hazel stated  
"You can't go with me because you are going to be with people and you're supposed to be isolated anyways sorry and this for your own good" I Said  
"Fine I will stay plus Jenna will keep me company anyways so you too have fun and don't worry I'll be good and I won't get out until you guys get back home. Enjoy your lives" Bella Said  
Oh right I forgot about Jenna, she was still here. Sometimes it's weird to have a ghost that still is around you and stalk you because they can never find peace in the underworld.

"OK, but be good Bella and I will be back before it's time for bed, also scream my name if something bad happen to you. Bye" I said while leaving.

**Isabella POV**

**Nico left the cabin to go find William or Will and help him in the infirmary at the Apollo cabin. Sometimes I think Nico and William are in a relationship or something I don't know,**

**"OK bye Nico" I said**

**"Bella be good and stay here until Nico gets back. We're sorry for being mean today and here you are still being a nice girl even though you think we don't like you. We're like this because you are going to be alone with Jenna. You can't leave without me or Nico is here to take you there understand" Hazel said**

**I don't know why they call me Bella; I thought they forget my name or something. Maybe I should go away and shadowed travel until I lost my humanity. (Shush don't tell anyone I might do it so let's keep this between us)**

**"OK hazel, I will be good and you have fun at camp Jupiter because it was your home first. So I understand that Frank and you have to go to do Camp Jupiter duties so good luck and leave me alone." I said**

**"Goodbye Isabella see you in two days" Hazel said while she walked out**

**"Bye Hazel" i said**

**It feels so lonely without Hazel or Nico around, not that I like to be alone because it feels nice. The nightmares I had was about me shadowed travel and didn't care that I was a shadow who didn't have emotions and I saw a son of Poseidon and Zeus laughing at me like I was a monster, making me blind, struck by lightning, and finally drowning in the ocean. I thought it Percy and Jason since they are children of the big three. **

**"Hey" a voice said**

**I didn't hear the voice because I was inside my own little world**

**"Isabella, Are you OK" a voice said again**

**I couldn't hear the voice because I started to feel light-headed and dizzy**

**"Isabella it's me Percy, I came up to check on you since Nico asked me too. Are you Okay" Percy said**

**I fell down and heard on last thing **

**"-Help"**

**Then it became black**

**Time skip-**

**"-sis-please-up"**

**"Bella-playing...around"**

**"Wake...sleepy..."**

**I started to hear voices, why they are talking to me, I'm supposed to be Isolated from everyone, and nobody is supposed to care for me.**

**"Wake up sleepyhead"**

**"Come on Isabella stop playing around" **

**"Please sister please wake up you have too."**

**The voices began to be clearer. So I open my eyes and saw a blonde-haired guy, blonde-hair girl, raven-haired boys, and a ghost.**

**"Thank goodness your awake because you fainted and Percy had to drag you to the infirmary while yelling for William to help" Annabeth said**

**I glared at her thinking if she can understand that she is not supposed to talk to me.**

"**I checked your body and I noticed you had some bruises and cuts all around your body. So i bandaged all of them. I want you to stop using your powers okay lady. You are starting to become depressed as Death boy over here." William said**

**"Hey!" Nico said**

**I still glared because I was hoping that someone is noticing that I am quiet and I am supposed to treated like a monster**

**"Isabella can you stop with your glaring, because we were all there when a camper to told you to stop talking and Chiron agreed. We also know that everyone is supposed to get away from you, but there is no way we are going to let you fall on the floor and take care of you. Some of us are still angry at Chiron for giving you chains" Percy said**

**Wow Percy smart **

**"So you can talk to us"**

**"Please"**

**"Are you mute or something"**

**"No she's not, she is still listening to Chiron, and can you just break the rules."**

**"Fine, I'm talking happy now" i said**

**"Good, so I want you to eat food, because you are skinny like your brother, stop using your powers or you will turn into a shadow, and smile more Doctor's orders" William said**

**"Fine I agree with none of them sorry but I will try. William (aka will) and Nico get together already because even though you are opposites, you guys like each other company. Oh and stop teasing my brother, tease me instead." I said leaving the Apollo cabin**

**I went outside and saw campers walking around while I have chains on my wrist. Once a camper saw me they ran**

**"Everyone Look there is a monster at our camp wasn't she supposed to not expose herself to us humans. Run away or kill her." he said while getting his weapon ready**

**I smiled I throw my hands in the air for defeat and the campers with their weapons drawn tried to rip me into pieces. I let them cutting me because I deserve it and they kicked me until Nico and his friends stopped them**

**"Hey leave her alone" Leo said**

**Great, here I am trying to get punishment but they have to stop my punishment. i want to shadow travel out of here. In case you're wandering how I know how to shadow travel it is because my family was training me and I shadowed travel to Alaska. I had to stay there until my family picked me up. But i got better and better, they also warned me about the consequence of shadowed traveling.**  
**The campers leaved me alone and kicked me in the gut while I lay down on the floor.**  
**"Isabella. Are you okay" Annabeth Said **  
**"I'm fine, it was nothing actually" I said **  
**"What did you mean it was nothing, it was something." Leo Said **  
**"It was nothing special just a few kicks here and there. Plus I faced kicks harder with monsters and they broke my legs and arm." I said while not caring at all. I mean they didn't while I was in Tartarus I was tortured for a long time until they healed me again. **  
**"What do you mean by the monsters kicked you harder" Percy Said **  
**"Wait what did I say about that I meant mortals kick harder sorry you must of heard wrong" I Said while trying to hide it **  
**" okay if you say so****。****well we have to go back to our cabins see you at lunch" Annabeth Said **  
**Then Percy, Annabeth, And Leo went to their cabins leaving me with Nico **  
**"I know you're lying to me. They might of believed you but I won't so tell me what do you mean by the monsters kicked you harder" Nico Said **  
**How can he see right through me. Oh well I will have to tell him then.**  
**"Fine, you got me. While I was in Tartarus I was chained and being tortured in Tartarus. The monsters treated me like I was their punching bag. They kicked me until I was unconscious and numb. They healed me only to do it again and again." I said **  
**"But the mortals do it too. When I was walking from school in 7th grade, I was kidnapped and the kidnapper abused me night and day until I was in a coma for 10 days. My mother was looking for me, she finally found me, took me to the hospital, but they couldn't help me because they said I don't need to be helped at all. So she was the one who treated my bruises" I said **  
**"Oh I'm glad you tell me but we really need to help you get out of your chains pronto" Nico Said **  
**"Oh and Nico just to let you know I know how to shadow travel already but if this place is terrible I will shadow travel and leave everyone ok" I Said while whispering the last part **  
**"Oh that's great Bella that you know how to shadow travel let's go to the dinner pavilion because I am starving not that I'm hungry or anything" Nico Said **  
**"Oh ok Nick" I Said **  
**We went to the dinner pavilion and I saw everyone eating at their cabin table. We grabbed our food and I saw Percy eating by himself, Annabeth eating with her half siblings, Leo eating with his half siblings, piper eating with her half siblings, Jason eating by himself, and while Nico going to his table. **  
**"Hey are you going to sit with me" Nico Said **  
**"Nico didn't you forget already I am supposed to be isolated from everyone. So that means I have to sit in the darkness over there that is far away. Like I was going to do last time but me being clumsy I tripped and become the laughing stock of camp" I said **  
**"Oh ok fine I will sit next to you anyways because I'm antisocial and I'm an outcast either way. I don't know want to force you anyway" Nico Said **  
**Wait what he wants to sit with me nobody sits with me at school. So while we were walking to the darkest place at the pavilion someone clapped their hands **  
**"Attention, May I have your attention please. I would like to say that the monster in camp is here at our pavilion" the camper said **  
**everyone started to talk among their selves. Will they stop thinking about me being a monster **  
**"I know, I know it's terrible especially that Percy Jackson had a half brother named Tyson who is a Cyclops and now Nico Di Angelo have a half sister named Isabella Freak Rose Who is the granddaughter of the pit and a monster" she said **  
**Everyone started to laugh at Percy and Nico **  
**"Drew please stop this" piper said **  
**"Piper honey I won't stop, I mean two of the big three brought freaks in our camp. Next Jason will bring a monster who is his half sibling. I bet their fathers hate them sure they are powerful but they are weak on the inside" Drew said **  
**everyone laughed at them. I wanted to tell them that it's not funny but I didn't know that Percy had a half brother who is a Cyclops.**  
**"Drew you can make fun at me for all you want but don't make fun of Tyson. He is special and I don't care if he is a Cyclops he is still my brother" Percy Said **  
**"Drew can't you stop talking, you don't understand what it's like to be abused by a mother who is drunk and left you alone in the park when you was two years old" Jason Said **  
**"Or being abused by a stepfather who is drunk" Percy Said **  
**"Or being abandoned by a sister who choose to be with the hunters and died on a quest when you was ten years old" Nico Said **  
**"Or being bullied or being called a freak for your whole life and being isolated from everyone at school" I said finally **  
**"Or ran away from your father and stepmother" Annabeth **  
**"Or killing your own mother in her workshop, feeling like you're afraid of your powers, and thinking you are inferior to everyone" Leo Said **  
**"Or being neglected by your famous father" Piper Said **  
**"Whatever hey monster aren't you supposed to be shutting your mouth" She said **  
**Oh no I forgot about that **  
**"Yes. I forgot about that, sorry for being so stupid" I Said **  
**Nico pulled me and pushed my back against the wall.**  
**"What are you doing" Nico Said**  
**"Apologizing for being forgetful that I wasn't supposed to talk to them except you and Hazel" I said **  
**"No you can't do that, you are not their doormat, haven't you ever stand up for self" Nico Said **  
**"I have once in 9th grade but I got beat up for it and lost my voice for three days" I Said **  
**"Well do stand up for self again, but this time you won't lose your voice. You have a voice. You can't let them bring you down and I know you are strong but you degrade yourself because they are making you feel miserable while they are enjoying themselves." Nico Said **  
**"How do you know that" I asked **  
**"It's because while you were sleeping I talk to Jenna and she said that you can fight But it just that you made everyone think that you are weak. By not fighting back" Nico Said **  
**I was surprised he thinks that I can fight back well it's true I can but I don't because I made everyone take advantage of me. **  
**"Your right, it's about time that I lived my own life." I Said **  
**I broke my chains and it felt good to finally be free but I'm mentally weak and depressed and have chains on me.**  
**"Hey drew, your right about that I have to shut my mouth but you can't knock me down. I don't care if I'm monster or a granddaughter of Tartarus but I am proud to be it and I have friends to be by my side. You guys can make fun of me for eternity but you can't put chains on me. I been so clueless about everything that I have my own strength and I didn't use it. I may be a freak but Nico, Percy and Jason aren't. Plus their fathers may abandon them but their proud of them even though they don't show it. Also, they are not weak; they are strong for putting up with people who abused them. I don't know what it's like to have no memories but If I have lost my memories I will be confused. So stop this okay. Also my father may be angry or proud at me for being so stupid all the time. Maybe I am all the things that you said about me last time and I don't care." I Said **  
**the sons of the big three hugged me **  
**"Thank you" Percy Said **  
**"Wait why what did I do," I Said **  
**"You finally stand up for yourself and for us. I'm sorry for laughing at you when you tripped." Jason Said **  
**I was still confused**

**"It's okay I forgive you for what you did"**

**"I know it you can do it. I know you will bullied more but we will protect you. You didn't have to stand up for us, because we could've handled it." Nico said**

**I'm still confused why they are hugging me.**

**"How did you break your chains, I thought Leo and Annabeth are finding a way to break it." Percy said**

**Oh right I forget I broke my chains.**

**"I broke them because I finally learn to stop being such a pushover." I said**

"**That's good for you. Plus you are part of the children of the big three too and your father is proud of you too." Percy said**

**"Actually I forgot to tell you that Zeus and Poseidon killed my family." I said with tears in my eyes**

**Percy and Jason was shocked**

**"Wait What" Jason said**

**"Poseidon and Zeus killed her Mom, her half-sister, and her half-brother who is a monster." Nico said**

**"How could our fathers do that" Percy said**

**"They killed my family with lighting and water, so they electrocute them" I said**

**"Well we are going to IM our fathers and give them a piece of our minds right Percy" said Jason**

**Percy was still confused **

**"Percy, PERCY!" Jason said**

"**Yeah" Percy said**

"**Are we going to give Zeus and Poseidon a piece of our minds" Jason said**

**"Yeah, but I'm still surprised that our fathers would do that" Percy said**

**"Oh OK, you guys have fun" I said while going back to my dark place**

**"Yes, have fun. I have to go" Nico said while leaving the pavilion**

**"Oh no, you two you are joining us because we need you to help us." Jason said**

**"but-" I said**

**"but-" Nico said**

**"No buts, you two need to work on your social life like seriously, especially you Isabella since you been isolated from everyone since Pre-k." Percy said**

**Once everyone finished lunch, the big three and me went to the Poseidon cabin to get ready for a rude awakening**

**A/n: okay I added some Solangelo moments but I have to say that this chapter was all over the place. Don't worry next chapter Hazel is going to come back from Camp Jupiter with Frank.**  
**Next chapter is **_**Iris Message more like iris disaster**_**.**


	9. Iris Message more like Iris Disaster

Iris Message more like Iris disaster

**A/n: This chapter is going to be about the children of the big three giving a piece of their minds to their fathers. Oh, Thalia, Tyson, and Hazel is going to join them. Also we have special guests coming in this story. Can you guess who are they? Read this chapter to find out. Enjoy!**  
**—**  
**Last time on Daughter of Hades**  
_**Once everyone finished lunch, The big three and me went to the Poseidon cabin to get ready for a rude awakening.**_  
**Zeus POV **  
The gods of Olympus was having a peaceful time because we defeated the giants and saved the world again.  
We couldn't have defeated them without the gods. That's us. Would you really think that I will give the credit to these puny mortals? Ha! I don't care if they die or survive. They are just entertaining to laugh at and play with their lives.  
I was about to continue falling in love with women. Until Hermes decided to interrupt my fun.  
"Father, the demigods wants to speak with you and your brothers on Olympus" Hermes said  
these demigods want to speak with me for what  
"Why the demigods want to speak with me and my brothers, Hermes?" I asked  
"I don't know. They didn't want to explain me all the details. So, can you summon your brothers to Olympus. It's an emergency." Hermes said  
"All right, Fine. I'll call my Storm spirits, Darcy and Stormy to give my brothers the message." I said  
what you think that I, Zeus the god of lightning and king of the gods will call my two brothers to help me by myself. No way, they'll make fun of me for ages.  
"DARCY and STORMY, I WANT YOU TWO TO OVER HERE NOW!" I yelled  
Darcy and Stormy came in front of me  
"Yes, master. How may we serve you" Darcy said  
"What do you want? That makes us want to come here. Drama King" Stormy said  
I was happy with Darcy for being such a good servant but, I was angry at Stormy for calling me a Drama King. Ooh how she reminds me of that sea spawn Percy Jackson. That name wants to make me put Percy in Tartarus and leave him there all alone with monsters.  
"How dare you call me a Drama King Stormy? Be grateful that I free your siblings from your cage only to be my servants. If you say that name again. I promise you will be in that cage and your sister Icy will take over. I forgot who you three were before you came storm spirits." I asked  
"We were the TRIX. Rulers of the magic dimension until the Winx Club decided to interrupt our fun and turn us into what you see now. Also we are witches and took Bloom's dragon fire. If they come back again, I'll make sure that the fairies be in eternal darkness." Darcy said

"Yes sister. We would rule the world again once these puny fairies are in eternal darkness with heavy weather and ice. What were we thinking of following the Dark Phoenix, Triton, and Valtor which got us nowhere of ruling the magic dimension." Stormy said. What does thing has to do with me.

"Sister, they set us free from Limbo" Darcy said

"So, even if they set us free from prison. We would've still ruled the Dimension without these fools." Stormy said  
" Quiet servants with your bickering of Magic Dimensions and fairies. I don't care about who you are. You are storm spirits, so appreciate what I did for you and your sisters. Now I want you Darcy to call my brother Hades who lives in the underworld to tell him that I want him to come to Olympus and it's an emergency got it." I said  
"Yes master" Darcy Said while flashing out of Olympus.  
"I want you Stormy, ungrateful little brat to call my brother Poseidon, who lives in Atlantis to tell him that I want him to come to Olympus and It's an emergency got it" I said  
"Yes sir" Stormy while flashing out of Olympus.  
"Good, now that is taking care of I can finally enjoy some peace until my brothers get here." I said  
but I didn't know what was going to happen with those mortals.  
**Hades POV**  
I was sitting in the underworld with my wonderful wife Persephone. Until I was summoned by Zeus.  
"Lord Hades, Zeus your brother would like you to come to Olympus. It's an emergency" a storm spirit said.  
That's weird I thought a storm spirit was supposed to be locked up in a cage with Aeolus.  
"How did you escape from your prison?" I asked  
"Zeus let my brethren out to be his servants. We message the gods just in case when Zeus has an emergency" the storm spirit said  
so, my prideful brother has an emergency and he needs my help.  
"What is the emergency? Tell me first and then I'll flash to Olympus." I Said  
"The demigods want to speak with you, Zeus, and Poseidon about something. I don't know all the details but, that's what Zeus Said." The storm spirit said  
so the demigods want to speak with us. Fine  
"Fine, I'll come" I said

"Before we go tell me your name" I said  
"My name is Darcy. Lord Hades." She said  
"Excellent I'll tell Zeus that you're coming" the storm spirit said  
then we flashed to Olympus.  
**Poseidon POV**  
I was in Atlantis with my wife Amphitrite and my son Triton. Until I was summoned by Zeus  
"Lord Poseidon, Zeus your wonderful brother would like you to come to Olympus now. It's an emergency." A storm spirit said  
Zeus is not wonderful. He is a drama queen. I remember when Percy said that, it was hilarious. I haven't talk to my son since the second giant war.  
"What is the emergency that My poor brother needs my help?" I said  
"Zeus said that the demigods want to talk to the big three about something. I don't know all the details my Lord." The storm spirit said  
If the demigods want to speak with us. Fine but i hope i get to talk with my son again.  
"Fine I will come with you" I said  
"Excellent I will tell Zeus right away" storm spirit said  
"Wait I didn't quite get your name." I said  
"My name is Stormy. Lord Poseidon" Stormy Said  
Then we flashed to Olympus.  
**Jason POV **  
Once we were at Poseidon cabin. Isabella started to ask questions  
"What is iris messaging?" Isabella Said  
"Iris message is when you put a drachma in the water and ask who you want to call" Percy Said  
"Like a phone" Isabella said  
"Yeah like that except that when demigods use phones monsters tracks us." Nico said  
"Okay, I hope Hermes talk to my Greek father about how we want to speak with our fathers." I said  
"Still why do you need me and Nico for. Zeus and Poseidon are your parents that you need to speak with not Hades." Isabella said  
"Listen Isabella, we need all the children of the big three to make our fathers understand that killing your family is not right. So that's why I asked Hazel to come to camp half blood today to help us" Percy said  
"Wait what you asked Hazel to come here today" Nico Said  
"Also, I asked Thalia and my brother Tyson to help as well" Percy Said  
He wasn't kidding when he said all the children of the big three.  
"Who is Thalia" Isabella Said  
"Why do you need to ask when I'm right here behind you" a voice said  
we turned around and we saw Thalia, Hazel and Tyson right behind us standing by the doorway.  
"Hey, you must be the new camper that Percy was talking about. Standing up for my brother and my two cousins at the Dinner pavilion isn't that right." Thalia said  
Isabella nodded  
"I'm Thalia Grace, Jason's big sister, daughter of Zeus, and lieutenant of Artemis hunters." Thalia said  
"I'm Tyson, Percy's half brother, who is a Cyclops, a son of Poseidon, and a general of the Cyclopes army." Tyson Said  
"Since we didn't fully meet. I'm Hazel Lévesque, Nico's half sister, and daughter of Pluto." Hazel said  
"Well you already know that I am the son of Jupiter, Percy the son of Poseidon, and Nico the son of Hades. Introduce yourself so we can start talking to our fathers." I said  
"Well I'm Isabella Rose, Daughter of Hades, and the granddaughter of Tartarus. Nice to meet you." Isabella Said  
"Well since we all met let's go to our fathers." Thalia said  
so we went to the fountain to call our fathers: Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon.  
**Zeus POV **  
I was supposed to be enjoying my peace and quiet. Until I become desperate. I was walking back and forth waiting for my brothers to get here  
"What is taking my brothers so long?" I mumbled to myself. Until they arrived to the throne room.  
"Finally what have taken you so long to arrive on Olympus?" I asked  
"Zeus, we apologize for being so late. Now it's our turn to ask you why you asked your storm spirits to tell us the news instead of you" Poseidon said  
"It's none of your business, so let's get the family reunion started okay. All of our children want to speak with us about something. So quiet" I Said while the IM about to start  
"I told you he was Drama queen" Hades whispered to Poseidon. They both started to laugh.  
"I'll deal with you two later after the call got it." I Said being angry.  
" Hey! Father, Uncle Drama King, and Uncle Hades. How was your day?" Percy said  
everyone started to laugh even my children. I was fuming at Percy.  
"Next time Percy if you call me that name again. I will put you in Tartarus and you will be tortured daily." I said  
I saw a new demigod with Percy, Nico, Thalia, Tyson, and Hazel  
"Excuse me mortals who is that Goth girl behind you. Is she a daughter of the big three?" Poseidon said  
Nico was furious  
"Nico please don't get mad. I'm Isabella Rose the Daughter of Hades." She said  
I remember the Rose family. It was the family that Hades went to and we killed the family except one.  
"Poseidon isn't that the rose family that we killed." I asked Poseidon  
"I'm afraid so brother" Poseidon said  
"You two did what?" Hades said  
"So, You two finally admit it that you killed her family. So let us get this straight never kill anybody again got it and we don't care if you're gods. You just like to see us suffer." Thalia said  
Oh Thalia you are just like your mother  
"How could you do that?" Tyson Said  
"You don't understand the pain we feel such as my mother calling me names when she was possessed by Gaea." Hazel Said  
We turned to our Roman equivalents then transformed to Greek.  
"Or running away from my mother who is drunk and lost my baby brother in the woods" Thalia said  
I felt bad for abandoning her mother but I really don't care actually.  
"Or being abandoned by my mother in the park and she never came back. After she just said she would when I was two years old." Said Jason  
I transformed to Jupiter then changed back  
"Or being on the streets until Percy helped me" Tyson Said  
again why does it have to be that insolent brat Percy Jackson. Percy do this. Percy did that. Who cares he just a mortal who has no manners to the gods of Olympus. I wonder how Annabeth still loves him. She should be in love with any boy in camp instead of that Sea spawn.  
"Or being abandoned by my sister Bianca who choose the hunters over me, died on the quest, and had to hide from everyone because I hated myself and I was treated like an outsider for being a children of Hades" Nico said  
The demigods looked down and my brother Hades looked down. While I mentally laughed at them.  
"Or being abused by my stepfather G-Gabe Ugliano at five years old." Percy said  
Finally Percy has a weakness for once. Ha I knew it that the sea spawns was not the hero we all knew. Well he was never the hero in my eyes. Everyone glared at me. Boohoo they can glare at me for all I care.  
"Or being bullied all the time since I was born.. My family was the ones that accepted me until they died from electrocution. I was treated like an outsider all my life." Isabella said  
"Who cares about your puny lives" I Said  
"Puny, PUNY! Our lives are important. I had to protect my brother from my drunk mother while you were here having a blast. Percy's mother protected him by marrying that walrus. Jason was alone and had to go to Lupa to train. Bianca died so she can give Nico a Hades figure and saved us. Nico was alone and thought he didn't belong with nobody. Hazel wouldn't be here with us if it wasn't for Nico and Gaea would win the war. Tyson will be living in the streets if it wasn't for Percy. Isabella could have succeeded in killing herself if we didn't stop her. So why are you telling us that our lives are puny. We had to suffer hardships while you three are safe in Olympus, underworld, and Atlantis. I'm disappointed in you father that you keep on killing people just because they broke the oath. If you guys still kept the oath none of us will be here right now and Olympus would be destroyed by Kronos or Saturn a long time ago." Thalia said  
"But" we said  
"No buts, you three will never change. This discussion is now over Goodbye Fathers. Oh before I forget Zeus your threats are so old like yourself Drama Queen" Percy said while swapping his hands through the message.  
My brothers were laughing at me again. Ooh how I want to destroy that brat.  
"Well since the message is over with all of our children. I should go back to Atlantis. My wife is probably worried by now. Goodbye brother." Poseidon said while flashing away  
"They are right you know. We will never change especially you. I have to return to the underworld now. Goodbye Drama King" Hades Said laughing and flashing away.  
I was still angry at them. I am the most powerful god. How dare they laugh at me?  
I sit in my throne watching these mortals having fun in their lives.  
**Isabella POV **  
After Percy swapped his hand through the message everyone started to laugh at Zeus.  
"I can't believe we teach our fathers a piece of our minds and they haven't killed us yet" Thalia Said  
"Well they are gods but I hope they learn their lesson or we have to do it again" Percy said  
"Why do you call Zeus a Drama King or Queen" I asked  
"It's because he is so dramatic" Nico said  
"Well it was fun but I have to go back with the hunters. Bye little brother and cousins." Thalia Said while leaving  
"I need to go back to the forges. See ya later Percy and friends" Tyson said while leaving  
"I need to go back to my cabin. See ya later guys" Jason Said  
"Well we enjoyed seeing the gods angry but we have to go back to our cabin. See ya later Percy." Nico Said  
"I enjoyed every moment with you guys. Have a safe trip bye" Percy said  
then we left Poseidon cabin and we went to our cabin.  
"Isabella, did you enjoy talking with the gods" Hazel asked  
"Probably, Well we were in the background most of the time. Percy and Thalia did most of the talking." I said  
"They do talk too much but, it's fine at least they had the guts to make the gods mad especially Percy. He always makes them mad at him and he fought with a god once" Nico said  
"He fought a god how?" I said surprised  
"He fights the god of war Ares and I don't know how he did it. He was only twelve years old" Nico Said  
I was shocked how Percy Jackson can fight a god when he was 12 years old.  
"How did you break your chains Isabella?" Hazel said  
"Nico helped me realize that I was stupid for being such a pushover and reminded me that I was strong. It made me broke my physical chains but I'm still mentally broken. I'm still depressed, weak, and have chains all over me." I said  
"Also, at lunch she stand up for herself and for us. I'm proud of you Isabella. We will help break your chains that are in your mind and you will be free both mentally and physically." Nico said  
"You guys don't have to this for me. I should of just stay quiet. Then you, Percy and Jason would never get laughed at by them. I should've be isolated myself and stayed in my cabin like you said instead of being fainting. Sometimes I doubt myself for meeting you Nico. Some people may never say this but I am grateful for meeting you and Hazel. If I didn't meet you I would still be bullied at school. Still talking with my friend Jenna alone and being in a dark place. Finally I will succeed in killing myself and being in the fields of punishment." I said with tears in my eyes  
"No, we have to do it. You have to talk about anything they can't just shut you up. You did stay in your cabin and I asked Percy to check up on you because I was worried. I'm happy that I meet you too at Western High School. If I didn't meet you then I will be searching for a demigod at that school. Also I would just be hiding in the dark and didn't realize your there." Nico said  
"I'm happy to meet you Isabella. You may be gloomy, depressed, and a outsider like Nico. But you are nice person; you stand up for your friends even though you let them bully you. You may be suicidal but I don't care. You have a kind heart and if you died. Nico and I will go to underworld to see you again." Hazel said,  
they really care about me  
"But What if I'm in the field of punishment." I said  
"Well we will have to go to our father and ask him to put you in Elysium." Nico said  
What if I turned into a shadow  
"What if I turn to a shadow when I shadow travel so much. What are you two are going to about that." I asked  
"We will find you even if you are shadow. We won't care if it takes long. We find you and make you happy." Hazel said  
I give up they win  
"I can't believe that Zeus and Poseidon do that. What are they going to next get their children to destroy you by striking you with lying and drowning you like that will happen?" Nico said  
I winced that was my nightmare. I love nightmares because I don't have any dreams. Dreams may be nice for other people but not me. I think I'm cursed with nightmares.  
"What's wrong we saw you winced when Nico talk about children destroying you." Hazel said  
"I winced because that was my nightmare. It might happen or not I don't know. You can't change fate. If it happens I'll be ready for it." I said  
"Ok we will be ready with you." Nico said  
We started to yawn  
"Let's get some shut eye guys" Hazel said  
We all said goodnight to each other  
I was wondering if my nightmare is going to be true or not  
Tomorrow morning I'll be leaving by shadow traveling until I am a shadow. Sorry Hazel, Jason, Nico, Percy, Leo, and Annabeth  
I have to destroy myself.  
**A/n: The IM was really a disaster to the gods. Did you guess who the special guest in this chapter was? Comment below **  
**Next chapter is **_**Shadow Death **_  
_**Oh and I decided to Jason as a main character too**_  
_**But not for long **_  
_**Enjoy!**_


	10. Shadow Death

**Shadow death**

**A/n: okay so Isabella is going to shadow travel until she turns into a shadow. She is not going to die. Nico and the seven will build a ship to find her. This chapter may be depressing and some happy moments. Also Isabella nightmare will come true. Enjoy!**  
**Last time on Daughter of Hades **  
_**Tomorrow morning I'll be leaving by shadow traveling until I am a shadow. Sorry Hazel, Jason, Nico, Percy, Leo, and Annabeth **_  
_**I have to destroy myself.**_  
**Isabella POV **  
I woke up at sunrise. Nico and Hazel are still sleeping. They look so peaceful but I'm sorry guys I have to leave. I can't take the pain anymore. I wrote Nico, Hazel, Leo, Percy, Annabeth, and Jason each a goodbye note. They will be so mad at me for leaving them. But, I have to go because I've been bullied for so long even if I stand up for myself yesterday it doesn't even matter. I buried my pain in my mind but it is too much for me. I went to Hades, Athena, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hephaestus to drop my goodbye notes. Bye guys! I hope you guys can find me before it's too late and I will wait for them. I went to Thalia tree, went to the darkest place, and shadow travel away.  
**Nico POV **  
I woke up from my alarm clock. **(Just pretend that they have alarm clocks in their cabin) **Ready to start the day at camp half blood. I looked around to see Hazel sleeping and an empty bed. Wait what an empty bed, where is Isabella. I looked around the cabin carefully because I don't want to wake up Hazel. I found a note on my desk. It's from Isabella. So I read it silently. 

_Dear Nico, _  
_If you read this. That means I am gone from this camp. I know you are going to be mad or sad with me for leaving you. I'm sorry but I have to leave. I couldn't take this camp anymore and my mind was feeling like it was about to explode. Also I was so depressed to go on with my life. I am happy that I get to meet you at school. You helped with me with everything and I would be so lost without you. To be completely honest with you, I wanted to stay with you guys but I can't because I don't belong here at all. I deserved to be all alone and be isolated from everyone. Thank you for saving me but you can't save me now. I'm broken. I hope you can enjoy the rest of your life without me or I hope you can find me and try to get me to come back with you. _

_Goodbye _  
_Love, _

_Isabella Rose_

I had tears in my eyes. Why would she leave me and Hazel? Hazel and I can't enjoy our lives without her. I wonder how Hazel is going to react if she noticed that Isabella is gone. Oh no! What if Percy, Jason, Leo, and Annabeth is going to react if they noticed Isabella is gone. I began to wake up Hazel and tell her the bad news.  
_**Hazel POV **_  
I was still sleeping until Nico waked me up.  
"Hazel, time to wake up and I have bad news." Nico Said  
I woke up while rubbing my eyes  
"What is it, that made you ruin my beauty sleep" I said  
"Isabella is gone" Nico said  
"What do mean by she's gone" I asked  
"I mean she shadow traveled somewhere and I don't know where she went" he said  
I was shocked. Isabella is gone. Oh no!  
"We have to find her, what if she attempts to do suicide or turns into a shadow or go to Alaska or the desert or" I said before I was interrupted by Nico  
_"_Hazel calm down, we will find her but she left you a note" Nico Said while passing my note from Isabella to me  
I wonder why she would leave us a note when she could've tell us that she's leaving.  
I began to read the letter 

_Dear Hazel; _  
_you may have noticed that my bed is empty. So that means I'm gone. No I didn't die, I just shadow traveled away to become a shadow that's all. Please don't be worried I will be fine. I'm going to be somewhere that I don't know until I become a shadow. I know you are upset about me leaving you without saying goodbye or mad at me. I want to say I'm sorry for everything. I am happy that I meet you. If I didn't meet you, I would be dead already. I want to thank you for being there for me when I was all alone. Tell Nico the same thing because I didn't put that for him. You two are the best siblings a girl could ask for, but I was probably the worst with my breakdown, having chains, and my depression. I hope you two enjoy camp without me. It was fun hanging out with the both of you. I wish I can stay with you guys longer but the camp hates me because I'm a monster. So I have to run away. Tell the camp I said goodbye and they are right I was a monster. I know that you and Nico will try to find me and bring me back to camp. You guys can try and I will be waiting for you. _

_Goodbye_

_Love, _

_Isabella Rose_

I started to cry. Oh, Isabella I'm not mad. I'm upset that you left us without saying goodbye. We will find you no matter what and I don't care how long it takes. We will be lost without you. You may be depressed, but you have a good heart. What if Jason, Leo, Percy and Annabeth found out? They are going to be shocked or upset,

"Nico" I said

"Yeah" Nico said

"We have to tell the others that Isabella is gone" I said

"Okay, but who are we going to tell first" Nico asked

"Well, we have to tell Leo first" I said

"Why Leo?" Nico asked

Um...

"The reason why we should tell Leo first is because don't you remember he run away from different foster homes. So, He can help us look for her" I said

"Okay, but She shadow traveled. So that means she can be anywhere and if I shadow travel with the group to find her. We'll turn to shadows too." Nico said

He got a point. We all might turn to a shadow if we use shadow traveling. I have an Idea

"Wait if Leo builds a ship. So, we can look for Isabella." I suggested

"What if Leo says it will take a long time to build a ship?" Nico asked

"Well, we will help him with building the ship. There is no way we will let Leo build the ship by himself." I said

"Okay, Lets Go to the Hephaestus cabin and tell Leo" Nico said

So, we left Hades cabin and go to Hephaestus' cabin.

**Leo POV**

I woke up from my bed to get ready to start working on something. I saw a note on my desk. I wonder who wrote the letter and give it to me. I looked at the Letter and it was from Isabella. Why would Isabella write me a letter? So I read the Letter quietly.

_Dear Leo,_

_I wanted to say I'm sorry for everything. If you're reading this letter, I ran away or shadow traveled away. I'm not wanted here. I'm a monster that needs to go away from humans. Plus since I'm a granddaughter of Tartarus that is going to betray everyone, I have to go back to the shadows. That where I truly belong, but you made me realized that I wasn't alone and I was human not a monster. I know you had experience with running with away from foster homes. I wanted to know more about your past and talk with you more. I wanted to say thank you for stopping me from committing suicide. I'm glad that I get to met all of you. It was fun even though I was depressed and acting like a total loser. You are not the seventh wheel and I wish I can hang out with you more and build machines with you. I hope you can enjoy your life in camp without me. You guys may try to find me, but it will hard because I might be anywhere until I turn into a shadow. But I'll wait for you_

_Goodbye_

_Love, _

_Isabella Rose_

I cried silently. Why can't she see that we care about her? We failed her. Now she gone and went to who knows where. I should've stopped all of this from happening if I just said in the pavilion to watch out for that foot Isabella. How can I be so stupid and useless? No! Don't think like that Leo? Be positive and you will figure something out. I was about to leave the Hephaestus cabin to go to bunker cabin and build something until Nico and Hazel was shouting my name.

"Leo!" Hazel said

"Leo, are you there" Nico said

"Yes, I'm here. What's up guys" I said

They came up to me

"Leo, Isabella is gone" Hazel said

"I already know about that." I said

"What how, we was going to tell you about it" Nico said

"I got a letter from Isabella and it said she was gone." I said

"Well, we are going to find her and bring her back to Camp Half Blood" Nico said

"And we need you to build a ship, so we can bring her back." Hazel said

Oh, so they just needed me to build a ship and they will go back to their own lives

"Okay, I will build it but it is going to take a days, weeks, or months. Its fine I will just start right now alone and not sleep until it's done." I said while feeling happy but feeling sad at the same time.

"Oh no you won't build it alone; we are going to help you including the other seven. We are bringing her back at camp together. So don't think we are going to need you and then go back to live our own lives without you. Plus, you have friends who care about you and we don't want you to overwork yourself." Hazel said

"Yeah, you may be a Joker but I know that you have a bad past with foster homes and might feel inferior to us. You are not the Seventh wheel Leo. I never thought I say this but you are the most social person that I know. Even though I may be an outsider of this camp but you guys help me to lighten up a bit. I'm grateful that you helped me and Isabella cheer up when we was feeling blue." Nico said

Oh, I thought I was going to do it all alone while they keep on asking me if I was done or not but, I'm happy that they want to help me.

"Sure, I'll let you guys help me even though I'm used to building things on my own. Do you guys know how to build? or Do I have to teach you how to build?" I asked

"Maybe, I haven't build things since 9th grade until I died in Alaska." Hazel said

"Um, not really I might mess it up anyways or make it not work properly." Nico said

I sighed

"Okay, I will teach you guys to build then." I said

"Before we start, don't we have to warn the others?" Nico said

"Your right, we have to tell Percy next." Hazel said

"What are you waiting for? Let's go to the Poseidon cabin and tell Percy." I said

We left the Hephaestus cabin and went to Poseidon's cabin.

**Percy POV **

I woke up from my slumber. Ready to start my day by going to the beach. I looked around to find my Hoodie because I don't feel like going inside the water today. I found a note on my desk. I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Percy,_

_I wanted to say that I'm leaving Camp Half Blood. I'm sorry for being such a freak and wasting your time. I know you loved Annabeth and your fatal flaw is loyalty. You would do anything to protect your friends but, I'm doing the camp a favor by leaving because I'm a monster. It was fun to IM our parents and give them a piece of our minds. It was pretty funny when you said that Zeus is a drama queen. Even though you and Thalia was doing most of the talking. Nico, Jason, you, Thalia, Hazel, and Tyson are the best cousins/half siblings a girl can ask for. I may have depression but, it couldn't stop me from being happy with all of you guys. You guys are strong no matter what the gods say. The gods all think they are so powerful and their children don't matter. Their just pawns that saved the Gods over and over again while they die for helping them. Can you do one last thing for me? Say to Poseidon and Zeus to stop killing each children family okay. Also, can you tell Nico, Hazel and Hades that I enjoyed having them as my family? I know that Hades may not really care but tell him that because he may be upset with me for not standing up for myself and letting everyone take advantage of me. I want to talk with you more about everything but I was scared. I was always alone sitting in the dark until you guys brought me to the light even though I was broken inside. Enjoy the rest of your life without me because I'm just a waste of space. You can be mad at me for leaving without saying goodbye. I understand. You can try to find me but it won't be easy at all. I'll wait for you to come and try to find me. Oh, just to let you know I'm going to shadow travel until I'm a shadow. _

_Goodbye_

_Love,_

_Isabella Rose_

Oh, Isabella I'm not mad. I'm sad I've should've been there for you. Every time we tried to help you become social. You was getting better but you was still broken on the inside. Why do Isabella always make people put the blame on herself while standing up for other people. I put up my hoodie and started to leave my cabin while thinking about the letter. Until Leo, Hazel, and Nico came up to me

"Percy, Isabella is gone" Hazel said

"I already know about that," I said while looking down

"How did you know about" Nico asked

"We are supposed to tell you about." Leo said

"I read the letter, I'm sad that she left without saying goodbye. Don't she realized that she have friends that care about her." I said

"She does, but it's not her fault Percy. She just feels like she is an outsider and since her past was terrible like ours. She felt like she was pulling us down or She didn't want to make us worried about her." Nico said

"She is depressed and she is mentally broken. I've heard that she stand up for you two while I was gone. Don't you guys ever wonder why she stands up for other people except herself." Hazel said

"Maybe since she had been bullied all her life, she feels like she's inferior to everyone like I was. Mostly because she was told to be silenced and isolated from everyone since she was different from everyone. She is just like Nico in the past before he opened up more." Leo said

"Well Nico was a happy kid before his sister Bianca died. I still regret for not saving your sister Nico. Leo stops thinking your inferior to everyone you're not. I mean I was depressed and thought I was inferior to everyone since I been abused by G -Gabe" I said while stuttered the last part

"Okay we are getting off topic, we are going to find Isabella, but we need to build a ship because if Nico shadow travels us there we might turn to shadows too. Leo will build the ship but he won't do it alone. We will help him." Hazel said

"May I remind you that building is not my thing? Sure I build things but it always becomes rubble. So, I always have C- in wood shop class but I will try to help even though I'll mess it up." I said

"Don't worries, Leo will teach us again since he's good at it?" Nico said

"Alright, Let's go warn Annabeth." Hazel said

"Don't you guys think that Annabeth will figure everything out before we get there" Leo said

"Your right, let's do it anyway." I said

We left the Poseidon cabin and went to the Athena's Cabin

**Annabeth POV**

What a wonderful day to read a glorious book about the cold war. I was looking for my book about the cold war on the book shelf until I spotted a document next to my history book. I picked up the note and it was from Isabella weird.

'Hmm. That's weird why would Isabella write me a note. Do she I have to tell me something' I thought to myself. I began to read the note silently.

_Dear Annabeth,_

_You may want to sit down and listen up when I say I'm leaving for good. I don't belong here at all. I know you might think I was supposed to be fine but I wasn't. I was the opposite of fine. I had been laughed at by the campers at the Dining Pavilion. I have been called a monster and have chains on me. I fainted, I woke up, and went outside the campers started to punch and kick me because I've deserved it for causing them pain. Nico, Jason, and Percy were being laughed at because of me. I'm going to turn into shadow and lose my humanity. We didn't talk that much but I assumed that I wanted to speak with you more. I don't have anything else to say. So enjoy life without me. Or try to find me because I can be anywhere._

_Goodbye_

_Love,_

_Isabella Rose_

Is that it?Where is I'm Happy to meet you or Thank you for being my friend. Jeez I though me and Isabella was friends. I'll let it go for now. She can be such a idiotic girl sometimes (shh don't tell Isabella I said that) I was going to read my book and forget about that note. Until Percy, Hazel, Nico, and Leo came up to me

"Hey wise girl" Percy said  
"Hey seaweed brain" I said  
"Annabeth , Isabella has disappeared" Hazel said

"Hazel, I already know about Isabella being gone. I read the letter in the morning". I said

"well, you already know about the what's going on. Will you help us build the ship with Leo, so we can look for Isabella." Nico said

"Annabeth, you will have to help me teach them how to build the ship" Leo said  
"Okay I'll do it, but I am still upset that she left us without telling us that she was going to turn to a shadow." I said  
"Okay, Who is next on the list" Percy Said  
What do they mean by who's next  
"Jason, we have to tell him about Isabella disappearance." Nico Said  
"Well what are waiting for, let's go to the Zeus cabin" Hazel said  
So we left Athena's cabin and went to Zeus cabin  
**Jason POV **  
The sun was shining outside of the Zeus cabin.  
"What a perfect day to spend some time with Piper or go to the Arena to train" I said to myself  
I looked around to see that my cabin was a mess. **(Before anyone asked. I was running out of ideas for Jason. So bear with me here) **I clean up my cabin and polishing Zeus statue even though he is too prideful. After I was done cleaning up, I noticed a letter on my desk.  
'Hmm.. I wonder who would write me a letter for me.' I thought  
I silently read the paper to myself  
_Dear Jason, _  
_Even though we had a rough start, I wanted to say goodbye. Thanks for everything, it was fun to talk to our fathers and teach them a lesson. I forgive you, Piper, and Frank for laughing at me. I wished we can talk more about everything but, I couldn't because I let my depression get to me, Just remember that you. Percy, and Nico are the best friends a girl can ask for. Our parents may be gods who are powerful but they don't realize that we are not their pawns for them to play with. We are human beings that have feelings and half bloods that have to die early. I hope you enjoy the rest of your life with out me. Also I can't wait for you to have a half sibling. If you do make sure he or she is happy not depressed like me. Please tell Hazel and Nico not to be sad or mad, they tried their best to protect me and make me happy, but I failed them and everyone else. I don't know where I'll end up when I become a shadow but I hope I end up in a cave that is dark. You guys can try to find me if you like. Please tell Leo that he is one of the best jokers I've ever met. I have to go see you soon. _  
_P.s: if you find me I will become a shadow who lost her human form_  
_Goodbye _  
_Love,_  
_Isabella Rose _  
Why do you have to leave? I was just getting to know you. I still regretted for laughing at you when I should've helped you. I still haven't say thank you for standing up for us. You always have a good heart. I was about to continue doubting myself until Annabeth came up to me.  
"Hey Jason, we have to tell you something" Leo said  
"Isabella is gone" Hazel said  
Oh okay this is horrible  
"Oh, I already know about her leaving. She left me a note on my desk." I said  
"So, Isabella decided to leave all of us a note before she shadow traveled away." Annabeth said  
we all nodded our heads  
"Well, now that the gang is all here, Jason do you know how to build or do I have to teach you." Leo said  
I thought about it for a moment  
"Nope, I was in the woods when I was two years old and was in camp Jupiter all my life." I said  
"Leo is going to build a ship and we are going to help him. So we can find Isabella and bring her back." Percy said  
we are to build a ship, but I hope I don't mess anything up.  
"In our letters, Isabella said we can try to find her but she can be anywhere until she turns to a shadow." Nico Said  
"Well in my letter, she says that she hopes she ends up in a cave that is dark when she turns into a shadow." I Said  
"Okay that will give us a clue of where to find her last. If we are going to build a ship, we are going to need a lot of supplies for our voyage, and we going have to stop and get some more supplies got it." Said Annabeth  
We all nodded  
"Let's get started to build the ship and finish it before it's too late. Also we'll have to ask my half siblings to help as well" Said Leo  
We stopped by the Hephaestus cabin to ask the campers for help and went to bunker 9 to get started on building the ship.  
**Isabella POV **  
I stumbled across United Kingdom and It was really beautiful, but I had to keep on moving. So, I shadow traveled to Alaska, France, Haiti, Brazil, Cuba, Japan, Hawaii, South Africa, Egypt, Islam, Iraq, Iran, Greece, Italy, Australia, Canada, China, India, and so much places. I had been being unconscious for few days then I shadow traveled again. I could already see that my body is starting to become a shadow. All I need to do is go shadow travel to one more place that has a cave and I will be a shadow. So, I shadow traveled again and my entire body turned into a shadow. I ended up in Southern California's Leo Carrillo State Beach cave in Malibu. It was nice and dark enough for me. So I sit down and think about my past. It was nice to be in a quiet and dark place. I can be isolated from everyone but, I do miss Nico, Hazel, Jason, Leo, Percy, and Annabeth from Camp Half-Blood. Why do I have to be so depressed and let people make my life miserable?  
**It's because you are not wanted. Everyone called you a monster. Monsters should be killed. You are the granddaughter of Tartarus that is going to betray everyone. **  
I wasn't trying to betray them or anything. Since I run away from camp. I think they will be fine without me there to constantly ruin their day. Or they might try to find me and they will start by looking at my hometown Western village. They might still be mad at me for leaving them. Especially Nico and Hazel, they will blame themselves for not protecting me.  
"Hey little shadow we need you for something" a voice said  
I looked around to see who said that and I saw sea green eyes and electric blue eyes. No, it couldn't be. Is that Jason and Percy because these two figures remind me of them.  
"Hello, we are talking to you. Can't you talk or something." Said the electric blue eyes  
"Yes I can, but who are you." I asked  
"Well, since you asked. I'm Blake Storm son of Zeus and my friend over there is Rocco Blue son of Poseidon. We have been summoned by our fathers to destroy you." Blake said  
what they are here to destroy me. My nightmare is coming true. How?  
"Why would your fathers want to destroy me." I asked while being scared  
"Well, they regretted for leaving you alive all this time but, now they want you to die. You are a monster."  
Rocco said  
"I didn't do anything. Leave me alone by myself and enjoy your life as a demigod." I Said  
"No, sweeties you are the granddaughter of Tartarus aren't ya? You need to know your place and that is going to learn a huge lesson. But first let's bring you outside to our domain. The good thing about it is we are far away from the mortals. Your family can't save you because they are dead. Your friends won't be able to save you either because they are enjoying their lives without you freak." Blake Said  
Blake and Rocco grabbed my arms, pulled me outside, and dropped me on the floor.  
"Well, now it's time for you to get a taste of lightning" Blake Said about to use his powers  
the clouds started to form; lightning appeared, shot through me.  
Ahhhh it hurts. It hurts so badly.  
"Do you feel that? Would you like me to increase the lighting?" Blake Said  
I shook my head no but, he did it anyway. And it hurts so much. I feel like my shadow body was about to decelerate into millions of pieces.  
"Blake, let me have a turn to destroy that monster." Rocco said  
Jeez, don't they know I have a name and it not a monster.  
"Hey I have a name you know and it's called Isabella Rose Daughter of Hades." I said  
"Oh we already know who you are but you need to drown" Rocco said while using his water powers  
The water came up to me, circled around me, and try to suffocated me  
Blob  
(It feels like someone is trying to choke me)  
"Oh what's wrong you can't hold your breath. Awe that's so sad but wonderful at the same time to see you suffer for your grandparents." Rocco said  
"Rocco let me add lightning to the mix. So she can truly feel pain." Blake Said  
"That's a good idea let's electrocute her shall we." Rocco said  
Lightning shot through me while I was suffocating in the water bubble  
"Stop it please" I said  
"No way this is fun. What are you going to do to us if we don't" Blake Said  
"Yeah, are you going to make us turn into ghosts and send us to the underworld Ha!" Rocco said  
they just gave me an idea. It's time to use my powers.  
I put my hand on the sand and summon the dead. The skeletons appeared and attacked the demigods. I don't want to fight them but they leave me no choice  
"Is that all you got. Your power is nothing like you. We killed all those skeletons easy just like we killed your family when you went to school." Blake said  
I was shocked. Now I was angry.  
"YOU TWO WERE THE ONES THAT KILLED MY FAMILY. WHY? MY FAMILY WASN'T WEAK .YOU ARE MURDERS. NOW I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR KILLING THEM" I screamed  
I opened the ground and summoned all the creatures of the underworld. The creatures attacked the demigods and killed them while I was out of their lightning/water bubble. I hope these two go to the fields of punishment. They should never talk about family like that. The creatures went back to the underworld. I hope Hades is proud of me that I proved I was strong.  
I went back to my dark cave to get ready to go to sleep.  
I hope my friends will try to find me because I am starting to feel a little homesick.  
**A/n: Next chapter is we meet again. Isabella nightmare had come true. I'm thinking about writing a story about Jason half sister. In the next chapter the demigods will find Isabella. Enjoy!**


	11. We meet again

We Meet Again

A/n: Ok this is the last chapter of Daughter of Hades. I know it's a bit too depressing and a little childish, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The good news is the demigods found Isabella. The rest you have to read to found out.

Enjoy!

————————————————————

Isabella POV

It was morning which means my second day of being a shadow. I wonder what will be Nico and Hazel reaction if they see me like this. Will they abandoned me or take me back to Camp half blood. I am surprised that I killed Blake and Rocco. I never fight back.

"Isabella are you there?" A voice said

How did that person know my name

"Isabella it's me Jenna. Your ghost friend" said Jenna while appearing in front of the cave

Jenna what is she doing here.

"Hi Jenna, nice to see you again" I said, "What are you doing here"

"I came to say goodbye." Jenna said

Goodbye what does she mean by saying goodbye

"What do you mean saying goodbye?" I asked

"Look Isabella, I'm sorry but I have to go back to the underworld." Jenna Said

" But before You ask me a question. Why are you a shadow? Why did you live your friends that care about you? Why did you forget about me and didn't tell me where you going?" Jenna said

"Jenna, I'm-" I try to say I was sorry for leaving but she interrupted me

"Your what sorry. I don't think so. It's always about you feeling like everyone hates you, but you have people who cared about you like your mom, Stella, Mark, Hazel, Leo, Percy, Jason, me, and Nico. You have friends who try's to make you happy. Your old family may have died from Poseidon and Zeus, but you have a bigger family that are still there looking for you." Jenna said

She's right I've been depressed and didn't realize that I had people caring about me.

"Jenna, you're right about everything. I shouldn't have left when I have people to care about me. I'm sorry for being such a bad friend. I was broken. I couldn't take the bullying from my classmates and the other campers anymore. So, I just shadow travel away to turn to what you see now. I was so caught up in my own mind that I didn't realize that you guy were there for me." I said with tears in my eyes, "I understand that you have to leave and don't want to be my friend again because I was too narrow-minded" I said

"Well were getting off topic. Hades found out and he wants me to go back to the underworld. So, I wanted to say goodbye to you and the others. I forgive you and I still want to be your best friend. You were never a bad friend but you was always depressed. Whenever you are alone, we used to talk to each other about everything, but now you have new friends. I thought that you didn't want to talk to me anymore. I'm sorry for yelling at you Isabella." Jenna said

"It's ok, I deserve it. Besides you were there for me at school. I wouldn't stop becoming your friend even though I have other people who care about me." I said

"Before I leave, promise me that you will stay strong and protect yourself from the negative feelings. Also I want you to accept yourself because you are special." Jenna said

Special. I don't know about that or protect myself either. Accepting myself. How I am supposed to accept myself when I still remember the insults the bullies called me.

"I try to accept myself." I said

"Goodbye Isabella, I hope Nico and Hazel figure out to get you to your physical form." Jenna said while waving her left hand.

"Goodbye Jenna, thank you for being my friend" I said

Then Jenna fades away

Nico POV

We are done with the ship. I have to say it was cool. Leo, Annabeth, and the Hephaestus campers had to teach us how to hold a wrench and teach us the basics on how to build with tools. Even though Percy and I were having a hard time but we managed.

So, anyways we are on the ship looking for Isabella.

"Nico, do you know where she shadow traveled first." Hazel asked

"I'm not sure. She probably went all around the world while be unconscious for a few days." I said

"We will probably wasting time looking for her in the world. So I say we just find her in the United States first then go to another continent." Annabeth said

"But we have to pick which country and state she's in or find a place that have a dark cave. Ooh she's already a shadow now." Percy said

"Nice idea kelp head" Jason said

"So, Nico since you like to disappear from camp. Do you know which state has the most caves that are dark?" Leo said

Ok I disappear a lot but that doesn't mean that I know which state has the most darkest cave. I mostly like to go abandon cities or stay in the underworld.

"Earth to Nico. Leo asked you question." Hazel said

"Probably, I mean the darkest cave that I went to was to Leo Carrillo State beach in Malibu but, it's a sea cave though." I shrugged

"I know that place it was in California. It was a nice place but it was so dark." Annabeth Said

"This could mean that Isabella is in that place. Leo head course for Leo Carrillo State Beach in California" Jason Said

"Yes Jason, but brace yourself for a bumpy ride.

Leo said

Isabella POV

After Jenna fades away. I silently cried to myself. My best friend is now in the underworld. I hope she is happy there.

"Isabella" a voice said

"Who goes there" I asked

"It's us, Nico, Percy, Hazel, Leo, Jason, and Annabeth" the voice said again

They come to look for me

"How did you find me" I Said

"Well if it wasn't for Nico and Annabeth. We would take a long time to find you." Jason said

"Can you please come out of the cave. So we can see you" Leo said

What will they think if they see me

"Um.. if you see me. I will be different" I said

"It doesn't matter what you look like. Right guys" said Hazel

They all nodded

"Ok I'm coming out" I said

I stepped out of the cave and the special seven was looking at me in shock.

"She wasn't kidding when she said in the note that she will turn into a shadow." Percy said

"Your right she looks totally different. She is not the same girl we knew at camp." Annabeth Said

I knew it they are going to think I was a monster

"How did you turn into a shadow?" Nico said

"I uh shadow traveled to different places and um.. be unconscious for every two days. Then I shadow traveled again to this place and I turned into a shadow." I Said

"Oh sis why did you leave us? We cared about you and you just left" Hazel said

"Ok-Okay I get it, What I did was wrong and stupid, but at least you can punch me for being an idiot and a jerk." I said

"Are you sure? I mean you have depression but it was stupid that you just left without telling us where you were going." Jason said

"Yes I'm sure. Plus I deserve it" I said

"Ok, if you say so" Leo Said

Percy punched my arm. Jason kicked my leg. Annabeth punched my gut. Leo just screamed at me. While Hazel and Nico glared at me. It was fine. I totally deserve that but at least it wasn't as painful as being shot with lightning and chocking in a water bubble.

"Ok, now that is out of the way. We're here to take you back to camp." Annabeth said

Back to camp. Back to being chained and being called a monster by other campers. Back to being all alone and people laughing at me for being such a freak.

"Yeah Camp half blood, but I'm a shadow and I'm going to be totally fine with everyone calling me names" I said

"Well find a way to get you to be your normal self" Leo Said

"Can you guys go without us? I need to talk to Hazel and Nico alone." I said

"But we just got here" Jason said

"Please just go back to camp. I'll come to camp soon" I Said

"Ok, we'll see you guys in camp goodbye and be safe " Percy said

They get inside the ship and fly away. Leaving me, Hazel, and Nico alone

"What do you need to talk about?" Nico Said

They are going to be worried

"My nightmare came true." I Said

They had a surprised look in their faces

"What do you mean by your nightmare came true?" Hazel said

"I mean that a son of Poseidon and son of Zeus found me in this cave. To destroy me with lightning and water." I Said

"No, Jason and Percy will never do that. They were with us to look for you. How can they hurt you?" Nico Said

"It wasn't them. It was Blake and Rocco. They tried to destroy me but, I killed them with my own powers. I had to use it because I was being shot with lightning and being in a water bubble at the same time." I said

"Oh, we're happy that you fought back. You didn't have to kill them." Hazel said

"I didn't want to but I had no other choice. They killed my family and I was in a rage. I couldn't think straight or control it. Sorry" I Said

"It's okay. You had the right to do that. How we are going to make you be a demigod again? We can't bring you back to camp looking like that." Nico Said

"I guess let's bring her to our father in the underworld." Hazel said

"But What if he won't help us." I said

"Well we'll make him. Let's go" Nico said

So, we shadow traveled to the underworld and it was so beautiful in a scary type of way.

Hades POV

After that iris message, it got me thinking about how the gods are jerks. I'm still angry at my two brothers for killing my precious mortal wife and her family. Isabella, I remember that name. I saw when she was just a baby. She was so bubbly when she was a baby, but she looks distant. In the iris message, I saw her away from everyone like Nico always do. She never spoke with me about anything just her name and became quiet.

I wonder what had happened to the bubbly baby that I met 15 years ago. Did her happy spirit disappeared and was replaced with darkness? I like the dark but I want to know why she is always alone and nobody ever noticed her at school.

"My lord, your children wants to see you" my servant said

My children

"Which children wants to see me? What's their names?" I asked

"Their names are Isabella Rose, Nico Di Angelo, and Hazel Levesque." My servant said

Oh

"Bring them in" I Said

"Yes, I'll bring them in right away" my servant said

He brings them in and they still look the same. Isabella looks completely different. She's a shadow. How did this happen?

"Hello father" Nico Said

"Hello Hades" Hazel said

"Hello" Isabella Said

"What do you want?" I asked

"We want you to make Isabella become a human again" Hazel said

"I can't do that. She is a shadow and there's nothing I can do" I Said

"Yes you can. She made a mistake and she's sorry for being ignorant." Nico Said

I ignored Nico and asked Isabella my question

"Isabella, How did you turn into a shadow?" I asked

She was looking down and putting her hands into her pockets

"I'm sorry for being such an idiot" she whispered

"Speak louder! So I can hear your voice and look at me in the eyes when I'm talking to you." I said with anger in my voice

She looked at me in the eyes and I saw sadness in her eyes. What happened to her in her childhood

"I'm sorry for being an idiot. I'm sorry for being stupid. I'm sorry for shadow traveling to become a shadow. I'm sorry for being so weak. I'm sorry for existing." She said

Why she's saying sorry, she do anything

"What happened to you? You was happy when your a baby but know your miserable, depressed, and mostly distant from everyone." I Said

"That was a long time ago. I stopped being happy because I was bullied by neighbors and classmates when I was four years old. They isolated me from everyone because I was different. I'm the granddaughter of Tartarus for peace sake, so I deserve to be alone and hurt. I deserve pain for what my grandfather did to demigods." Isabella said

"No you don't. You deserve to be happy" Hazel Said

"I'm a killer. I killed Poseidon and Zeus children when they are just doing me a favor. They wanted to destroy me and I should've never fought back. I was sad about the bullying and I wanted to hit them back but I couldn't. But then my mother and my half siblings have to die by your brothers sons. I was truly depressed and I didn't care if my whole body is broken. I didn't want to live because what is the point of living when you are always alone. My only friend was Jenna who is a ghost and I just never talk to her that much. She went back to the underworld and told me goodbye. I was tortured by monsters in Tartarus and I loved the pain. I was chained and laughed at so many times for being a freak." Isabella said

"So, why would you think that I will still be happy. When I am a freak and get pushed around like a rag doll. I didn't want to show my emotions to people because they will think I'm a crybaby. I let them hit me and I pretended I don't care about the hateful things they said when I really do. You don't understand actually you do. People underestimated you for being creepy when your not." Isabella said

Is this the reason why she is always quiet.

I saw Hazel and Nico hugging her.

"Sorry, you felt that way" Nico Said

"Is this the reason why your always so quiet and distant from everyone" I asked

"Yes, where were you when she tripped and fell. The whole camp laughed at her while calling her names. She was emotionless for the whole thing. She planned to drown in the lake. She even stands up for her friends only to bring the pain to herself." Hazel said

I never knew that she had soo much pain inside her

"She may be emotionless and tough on the outside but she is just trapped looking for a way out" Nico said

"So can you please help her" Hazel said

I thought for a moment, Um.. if I do help them. I hope Isabella is not going to do it again or if I don't then Isabella can bullied for all I care.

I've made my decision

"If I turn her back into a human will she promise on the River Styx not to shadow travel all around the world and become a shadow again." I asked

"I promise on the River Styx not to shadow travel all around the world and become a shadow again." Isabella said

Excellent

I snapped my fingers and she transformed to her gothic self

"Thank you for everything father" they said

"Well What are you waiting for. Go to your camp before I ground you." I Said

"Yes father" they said and they shadow traveled back to camp.

Nico POV

So, we left the underworld and went straight to camp. I'm happy Isabella is back to being a human instead of a shadow

"What do you think will happen if the campers see me again." Isabella Said

"I don't know but I think they are going to look at you weird" I said

"Come on guys, our friends are waiting for us in camp. So let's get over there." Hazel said

We went inside the camp border and I saw our friends waving at us with the rest of the campers glaring at Isabella. When the campers are going to realize that Isabella is not a monster.

"Oh look the children of the Death king have arrived, but this time they bring the monster again." A camper said

"Looks like we have to make her leave and never come back" Said Mitch

Ugh I was about to say something but Isabella cut me off

"Hey, can you please stop being bullies. What did we do to you. Nothing, I don't understand why I let you push me around. Have you guys ever know what is like to be bullied." Isabella said

We all nodded

I don't know where she's going with this

"Then why bully other people. Just because you got bullied that doesn't mean you put other people down. By staring at them like their freaks or laughing at them whenever they do something wrong." Isabella said

"Isabella , What are you doing you know after your speech they are always going to make fun of other people." Hazel said

"Let me try. I am starting to accept myself for everything. So please let me do this." She said

We nodded our heads

"I am not a monster. I'm a demigod just like everyone else. It doesn't matter if I'm a granddaughter of Tartarus. I'm happy to be myself even thought you may hate me. I don't care. I'm happy to be a freak, loser, creepy, weird, and a alien. I'm happy to go to grave yards and talk with the dead." Isabella said.

"What are you doing freak? Trying to give us a silly speech. Its not going to work. Your part of the freak club with your siblings. So, I advise you weirdos to go back to the dead. Where you belong." Alex said

"Hey, don't talk to them like that. If your calling them freaks, then I'm a freak too." said Percy

Why do Percy have to be a hero and try to save us.

"Well, if Percy is being a part of the freak club, then I will join him." Annabeth said

"If you are calling my friends freaks. Then I will have no problem to be freak as well." Jason said

Percy, Annabeth, and Jason join us to the front of Camp-half blood

"Nico, do you know why their joining us." Isabella asked

"I don't know why. The camp don't trust the children of the underworld that much. But, I think their joining because you're their friend. Even though your our half sister, we're your friends too. We accept you while other people don't." I said,

"Its true. We don't care about who is your grandfather. You are not evil like your grandfather. You too nice to be evil." Hazel said

Isabella POV

Ok, I think my speech is getting somewhere. Except the campers are still calling me a freak.

"Go away, Monsters. You are traitors to your own kind. Go back to where ever you came from and don't come back." another camper said.

"I thought this was a safe place for demigods, but it wasn't. All you guys do judge us for being different. So I'll be happy to be a freak too." Leo said

"I'll join too" Frank said

"I'll join too" said Piper

Am I finally being accepted by the other seven.

"Ok I give up, I'll leave but this time I'll go with my friends. I don't belong here. I'm ready to go back to the mortal world. To go back home and finish the rest of my high school life." I said

"Good luck with being killed by monsters all the time. Get out of our Camp and never come back" The entire camp said

So we left camp. I'll never see that camp again.

"You know you don't have to live by yourself. My mother will give you a place to stay in our apartment." Percy said

"He's mother is nice" Nico said

"I'm good. I have to go back to Western High School which is in Florida. Its a long way ahead of me. It is a pain but its home sweet home. Besides, your mom would not have anymore space for me." I said

"I don't think so, Will you like to meet my mother first then go back to your Home." Percy said

"Okay, I would like to meet your mother." I said

"Well, while guys do that, Frank, Jason, and I have to go back to Camp Jupiter see you guys later." Hazel said and the Romans left.

"I have to back go my family in San Francisco. Goodbye Percy." Annabeth said and she left

I wonder how I'm friends with her. Its like I'm invisible to her.

"I have to find Calypso and ask her on a date. Bye guys" Leo said and he went back to camp

"I hope you and Percy have a good time meeting his mother. I would join but I have to go back to the underworld. Bye" Nico said while shadow traveling away.

"Lets go to back to New York." Percy said

We went to a taxi cab and drive through New York to go to his mom apartment.

"Welcome to my mother's apartment" Percy said, "Hi mom, This is Isabella Rose."

While opening the door and I saw a woman writing a book in her desk.

"Nice to meet you." said Percy's mom

"Hi Percy's Mom. Its nice to finally meet you." I said

"Call me Sally" said Sally

"Why are you standing? would you like to sit down on the couch." Sally said

"No madam, I'm only here to say Hi, then I'll leave to go back to home which is far away." I said

"Oh, Before you Leave, would like to stay and have lunch." She said

"Ok" I said

After Lunch, I said goodbye to Percy and his mom. I shadowed travel back home. It was still abandoned when I left it.

I went to my bedroom and looked up at the ceiling. My life was strange, but I'm happy that I friends. I don't know when I'll see them again.

I hope I can see them again and have another adventure.

Maybe I'll find a girl like me who is all alone who is a granddaughter of Tartarus and a daughter of one of the big three.

You'll never what could happen

Goodbye guys

\--

A/n: That's the end of this chapter. It might be a little confusing, but at least it has a happy ending. If you have any questions or comments type them down in the comments section below.

Goodbye Readers!


	12. An (10-01 18:56:04)

Congratulations! you have finished the story. Did you guys enjoyed it?

I have to say that this story is a weird and depressing. I've made so many mistakes and it was confusing.

I might write about the Daughter of Poseidon next. Her name is going to Oliva Jackson. I might be bringing the same characters from the Daughter of Hades.

I'll let you guys know if the book comes out.

Bye

P.s: If you have any ideas let me know in the comments below.


	13. Sequel

Daughter of Poseidon is out

Hope you enjoy

Goodbye


End file.
